Mysterious Love
by Jasdeep
Summary: Daya is getting engaged to the love of his life, but something happens on his engagement night that changes his life and other person's life too! I can't reveal everything in this tiny box!
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all!

Finally, I'm trying my hand on my favorite couple, DAREYA. I don't if I'll be able to write good as you guys write. Please bear with me as this is my first FF.

Before I start, I want to know with whom you want me to pair Purvi, either with Rajat or Sachin. To be honest, I like Rajvi better.

 **Character Sketches**

 **Singhania Family**

Pradyman Singhania - ACP of CID, married to Damini and proud dad of Abhijeet-Daya-Purvi.

Damini Singhania- ACP's wife and mother of his children

Sumitra Singhania - ACP's mother and his children's Dadi

Daya Singhania - Main lead, middle child and Senior Inspector of CID. He is in his 30s, basically he's 32 years old. He is tall, most handsome, dashing, bachelor guy in the city.

Abhijeet Singhania - Daya's elder brother and Senior Inspector of CID. He is married to love of his life, Tarika. He is 3 years older than Daya. He has 1 year old son, Aditya

Purvi Singhania - Last and third child of the family. She is naive, bubbly, and sometimes annoying, especially for Daya.

 **Gupta Family**

Raghav Gupta - runs a family business and proud dad of his daughters.

Kiran Gupta - married to Raghav and is a housewife

Shreya Gupta- Main lead of the story. She is 23 years. NOT a CID officer

Tarika Singh/Singhania - Shreya's older sister, married to Abhijeet.

OC - Mysterious sister/character of the family

 **Other**

Siddarth - will introduce later as story goes. He is basically playing a small character. Before you guys get mad, let me make it clear I don't like Siddarth either, but I need him to play a important in Shreya's life.

Here we go with first chapter

 **Chapter 1**

Somewhere in the middle of the Mumbai, a house is decorated as a bride with lots of lights and candles. Outside the house, there is a gate tag, Gupta Niwas is written on it. Yes, the family is celebrating the engagement ceremony of their daughter with Daya Singhania.

At Gupta Niwas, all the guests are eagerly waiting for the lucky girl to come down to start the engagement ceremony . Daya's eyes are dying to the see the look of his to be fiancée, seeing whom at once he fell madly in love with her. Her round, big beautiful eyes made him go crazy. He was thinking about her when suddenly Abhijeet tapped on his shoulder.

 **Abhijeet** \- Have patience. Patience naam ki bi koi cheej hoti hai.

 **Daya** \- Wohi toh nahi ho raha. Kabse intezaar kar raha hu. Pta nahi larkyian itna time kyu leti mein ready hone main. Woh jaisi bhi hai, mujhe pasand hai.

 **Abhijeet** \- Daya tu bhi naa.

Both smiled at each other. Abhijeet was about to say something when his father called him, leaving Daya alone thinking about his dream girl.

 **Daya** **to himself** \- Kab woh pal aayega jab main and meri jaan mere saath hogi. Es intezaar ka badla to lunga hi main **said by giving an evil smile.**

He was also waiting for his surprise as his jaan promised him that she will give him a big surprise or a shock. Well, according to Daya's thinking she might kiss him as they have not kissed each other. At the very moment, Damini and Dadi came and were looking at him. They looked at him again from top to bottom and now they were sure that something is missing. Damini and Dadi both passed a smile as they figured out that their ladla is daydreaming. Then suddenly Damini touched his shoulder and said

Daya, kya baat hai beta? Tu man hi man muskra raha hai?

Then suddenly, Abhijeet, ACP, Raghav, and Kiran came along to hearing Damini's words. Everyone started asking their questions if he's alright?

Here Daya was like can't i think of my jaan. He made a sad face and everyone burst out seeing his condition. Basically, he was dying to see his jaan.

 **Purvi** \- Have some patience bhaiya. Bhabhi aati hi hogi. Aap ko to pta hi hoga ke hum larkiyo ko jaada time lagta hai ready hone mein.

 **Daya** \- I'm not complaining am I? Main toh bas intezaar kar raha hu.

 **Abhijeet** \- Someone is getting annoyed. Purvi kya tumhe pta hai woh kon hai?

 **Purvi** \- No bhaiya! Aap bhi gussa nai ho and main bhi nahi hu. I just met bhabhi few minutes ago. I must say kya lag rahi hai woh **said by controlling her laugh.**

 **Daya** \- Tum dono chup ho jao aur waise bhi mein kitna pareshan hoon woh abhi tak neeche aayi kyu nahi and you guys are making fun of me? Bhai I'm telling you

Days couldn't' finish his sentence as his eyes went to the stair case and saw Kiran bringing her daughters with her down the staircase '..

A/N - How was it? I hope it wasn't too boring. It will take few more chapters to adjust. Please review and let me know. Any suggestions, you're most welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Woah, I didn't expect this many reviews on my first FF. Well thank you!

Mithi, Katiiy, Kavinsanjana, Topaz007, Geet Shreyaholic, and Daya's Mahi, it was a honor to get a review from you guys. Thank you so much.

Anushka diya, Ravu161, Mithi, Sunshine dareya, Katiiy, Padmini92, Nia757, Kavinsanjana, Dareya10, Topaz007, Geet shreyaholic, Levisha, Nehal, Aash vin, Karan, Samaira, Jebagomes1, Daya's mahi, and guests - Thank you so much guys.

 **Chapter 2**

 _By looking at the staircase Daya got even more frustrated …_.

 **Daya** \- What the hell is going on?

 **Purvi** \- Kya hua bhaiya? Bhabhi toh aa gayi aur aap ab bhi gussa ho?

 **Daya** \- Why is her face covered with that damn dupatta? Main kab se intezaar kar raha tha. Kisne osa ka sir aise cover kiya? Wait Purvi, don't tell me that its Dadi?

 **Purvi** \- Bhaiya jab aap ko pta hai toh puch kyu rahe ho?

 _Daya was looking at his Dadi while his jaan was keep touching feet of relatives with her veil on_

 **Daya** \- Aww… my poor baby, ose kitna awkward lag raha hoga…. yaar, dadi aur unke old traditions. Jab tak meri bari aayegi tab tak to yeh party bhi end ho jayegi.

 **Purvi** \- Bhaiya stop complaining. Thoda aur wait kar lijiye. Konsa aapki train chutne wali hai…..aur

S _he couldn't finish her sentence as Damini called out her….._

 **Purvi** \- Yes mama….

 **Damini** \- Purvi jaa apne bhai ko le aaya. Aab hume engagement ceremony start karni chahiye..

 _Daya was like finally… All smiling_

 _Daya started to walk towards Damini and stands next to his to be fiancée… Dadi told Daya to unveil her.. and very happily Daya lifted HER veil with a lot of care so that he doesn't cause her any pain….. and finally he got to see her face.. Her eyes are close and lips are trembling… as Daya whispered just beautiful SHE opened her eyes and looked into his eyes which were full of love and passion for her. Days couldn't control himself anymore so he kissed her forehead and looked at HER again. Their eye lock couldn't even start as Tarika cleared her throat saying_

 **Tarika** \- Ahem Devarji, baad mein use gurte rahna, pehle engagement start kare.

 _Everyone burst out laughing while SHE felt so embarrassed and nervous because of Daya. His eyes were roaming on HER._

 **Kiran** \- Shivani beta idhar aao **(Yes, Shivani is getting engaged to Daya)** _…_ Daya beta tum bhi yaha aao, so you both can exchange the rings…

 _Daya came and stood next opposite to Shivani and looked at her lovingly…. Tarika gave the ring to Shivani and Shivani slipped the ring on Daya's finger… Daya did the same thing. After putting the ring on finger, Daya kissed her hand… and everyone clapped enjoying the moment. Tarika and Purvi both came forward and hugged both Daya and Shivani and congratulated them. After that everyone proceeded to the dance floor_

 **Tu jo hain to mein hu** was playing in the background…..

 _Daya and Shivani started dancing… while dancing Daya was thinking to himself how only 2 weeks ago, he saw Shivani in Tarika's house and came to know that she is Tarika bhabhi's younger sister. Shivani wasn't there when Abhijeet and Tarika got married. She was in USA. So at seeing her first he liked her like he was all fida on her and sent Damini and Tarika to her house to ask for Shivani's hand and now after 2 weeks, they are getting engaged today. How his life has changed in these 2 weeks. Daya and Shivani didn't know each other very well as they have know each other only for about 2 weeks and this wedding is kinda arranged for Shivani and for Daya all he knew that he loves her so much because after meeting her first time he wasn't able to concentrate on his work._ _It took him nearly 2 years to find about her whereabouts. He still remembers that rainy day when…_

 _Daya came out of his thought as he remember something and whispered to Shivani_

 **Daya** \- Where is my gift jaan or should i say my surprise?

 **Shivani** \- Daya kya tumhe pta hai ke tumhare ander kuch bad qualities hai…

 _She couldn't finish her sentence when Daya cut in saying…._

 **Daya** \- Aur.. aur kya jaan… I thought I will get to hear something nice about me par lagta hai tum abhi bad mood mein ho. Is there something wrong (getting all concerned).. Shivani kya tum is engagement se khush ho? Kahi kuch chupa toh nai rahi.

 **Shivani** \- See this is exactly what i was taking about…. and please mujhe apni baat khatam karne do… to main keh rahi thi ki tumhare ander much bad qualities hai.. jaise ke tum answer sune bina hi conclusion per pahunch jaate ho and bohut impatient ho.. so thoda sabar rako. You know sabar ka pal meetha hota hai. You will get your surprise very soon..

 **Daya** \- Really?

 _At the very moment Kiran called out for Shivani…..._

 **Kiran** \- Shivani beta idar ana..

 _Shivani went to her mom and asked her…_

 **Shivani** \- Where is she mama? Woh abhi tak aayi kyu nahi… Kab se intezaar kar rahi hu.

 **Kiran** \- Calm down beta aur dheere se bolo… you don't want Daya to find out about her, right? Mujhe laga ke tum Daya ko surprise dena chahti

 **Shivani** \- Par mama woh mera sara plan kharab karde gi…

 _Suddenly Kiran's mobile started ringing … and it was HER call…_.

 **Kiran** \- Aare **Shreya** beta kahan reh gayein tu? Itna time kyu le rah hai?

(Shreya was studying in USA like Shivani and she is coming to Mumbai and yes, she wasn't there either when Abhirika got married)

 **Sherry** \- Mama, I'm really sorry and upar se yeh flight… urghh this flight is killing me. Yeh choro, engagement kaise thi. Did i miss so much? How's Papa, Tarika di, and Shivani. Mama, meri flight land ho gayi, toh aap please driver ko bhej dogi airport.

 **Kiran** \- Haan beta sab kuch bohut aache se ho raha hai… aur haan.. driver bas 20 mins mein pahuanch jayega.

 **Shreya** \- Mama, jaldi se driver ko bhej do. I can't wait to get home… bye, rakhti hu.

 **Kiran** : Bye beta..

 **Shivani** \- So finally Shreya aagyi hai. Mama, driver nahi balki main aur Daya jaiyge airport, Shreya ko pick karne and this way I will surprise both of them..

 **Kiran** \- Theek hai. Tum aur Daya chale jana. Main abhi use bulati hu. Daya beta… zara yahan aana.

 **Daya** \- Yes aunty…..

 **Kiran** \- Woh Shivani ko tum se kuch baat karni hai.. main abhi aai

 **Daya** \- Ok aunty… (saying that Kiran left from there) So Shivani tumhe kya baat karni hai

 **Shivani** \- Daya meri baat suno…. Do you want your surprise?

 **Daya** (all excited) - yeah.. what is it?

 **Shivani** \- Well uske liye hume bahar jaana hoga and tum drive karo gaye

 **Daya** \- Shall we go my jaan?

 _Both walked out to the car and Daya started the car…._

 **A/N - Shocked? Shivani and Daya? I'm sure Dareya fans are ready to kill me. Well, g** **et ready for another shock in the next chapter. One more thing, if there is any suggestion, you're most welcome. I will try to meet your expectations.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _While driving Daya asked Shivani..._

 **Daya** \- Shivani… tumhe yaad hai ke tumne mujhse ek promise kiya tha?

 **Shivani** \- Promise? I don't remember anything.

 **Daya** \- Lagta hai tumhe bulne ki bimari hai jaan. I just hope you don't forget me one day.

 **Shivani** \- Please Daya, asi baat na kaho. Esa kabhi nahi ho sakta ke main tumhe bhul jaao. Na main khud bhulu gi and na hi tumhe mujhe bhule dungi.. Understand.

 _Shivani was all sad after hearing this and she turned her face to other side._

 _Daya realized that he made a mistake by talking nonsense. So he decided to apologize to her._

 **Daya** \- Shivani, Please I'm sorry. I won't say it again ever. I promise. Please tum sad mat ho. Tum janti ho na ke main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta. Please.

 _Shivan's face was lit again after hearing his sorry and she forgave him._

 **Daya** \- Well, ab tum gussa nahi ho toh let me remind you something. Do you remember before our engagement date was fixed, tumne mujhe promise kiya tha ke tum mujhe kiss karogi woh bhi hamari engagement ke din. I want my kiss, woh bhi right now. Wait, I want 2 kisses now because tumhne mujhe itna wait karva tha.

 **Shivani** \- Daya, tumhe nahi lagta tum kuch jaada hi maag rahe ho. Main tumhe koi kiss wiss nahi dungi, so tum bhul jao. Waise tumhe dekh kar koi keh nahi sakta ke tum ek CID officer. You act like a kid! Grow up Daya.

 **Daya** \- Oh really! Well, hamare yaha bureau ke bahar bhi life hoti hai. Ab tum meri ho, toh itna haq toh banta hai na. Chalo, now give me my kiss.

 _Daya wasn't looking at the road and this made Shivani worried._

 **Shivani** \- Daya slow down and samne dekh kar car chalo.

 **Daya** \- Ok, agar yahi baat hai toh main slow kar dunga agar tum apna promise pura karogi.

 _Saying that he increase the speed and Shivani was all scared._

 **Shivani** \- Ok. Fine. Tum jeet gaye. Please aab to slow karo and i will do whatever you want. Bas car ko slow rakho. Mujhe dar lag raha hai.

 _Daya was all happy as he won. He slowed down and moved forward to kiss, but at the last moment Shivani screamed out…_.

 **Shivani** \- DAYAAAAA…

 _Here at airport, Shreya was waiting for her driver. It's been a while. She doesn't know that Daya and Shivani are coming to pick her up._

 _On a road, following Shivani's scream,_ Daya looked at the front and saw a big truck was coming towards them fast. Daya got all panicked and lost control of the car and he banged the car on a true. _After banging their car into a tree, b_ _oth Daya and Shivani were lying unconscious. Shivani banged her head into the front mirror which led it to shattered. Shivani's body was lying half inside in the car and half outside on bonnet. Daya's body was lying half on a seat and half on the road. Blood was oozing out from their head and their face was almost covered with blood._

 _Back at airport, Shreya decided to take a cab as it's been a while, so she took a Taxi. While going home, she saw a car which was crashed into a tree. The car was d_ amaged. It was in a bad shape. It looked like nobody will survive in this accident.

 **Shreya** \- Driver gadi roko. Waha accident hua hai. Hume unki help karni chahiye.

 _After puling the car on a side, both the driver and Shreya went toward the car. They pulled both people out of the car. Shreya was shocked seeing her sister Shivani in this situation. She started crying holding Shivani._

 _Taxi driver was shocked seeing faces of the two girls. Their faces were same. (_ ** _YES Shreya and Shivani are twins. Shivani with long hair and Shreya with short hair. One more thing, Daya's family knows about Shreya being Shivani's twin, but Daya is unaware about the fact. This is the reason Shivani wanted to surprise Daya by bringing Shreya in front of him. She just wanted to see his reaction.)_**

 _It_ took a while for driver to come out of this shock and understood why she was crying.

 **Driver** \- Madam, aap roiye mat. Sambhaliye aapne aap ko. Is samhe hume ine hostpital lejana chahiye. Inki haalat bohut nazuk hai.

 _Shreya started to cry even more after listening to his words. Her feet and hands were trembling, but she can't let her sister die. She has to save her life, but seeing Daya, she started wondering who is this guy and what is her sister doing with guy at this time. It's her engagement party and she is out with the stranger (_ ** _Shreya doesn't know that this person is Daya with whom Shivani was engaged. She never met him before nor saw his pic.)_** _Too many questions were going on in her brain? Her brain wasn't working. She was still in a shock, but luckily the taxi driver was smart enough to handle the situation._ _Her thoughts were interrupted by taxi driver._

 **Driver** \- Madam, hume abhi une hospital le jaana hoga, varna inka bachna mushkil ho jayega. Aap sun rahi hai naa. Humari madad kijiye.

 _Shreya came back to her senses and helped driver to take them to hospital_

 **Shreya** \- Driver jaldi karo.

 _She was crying holding Shivani and muttering..._

 **Shreya** \- Tumhe kuch nahi hoga Shivani. Hum bohut jald hosptial pahunch jaiye ge. Oske baad sab theek ho jaye ga. Tum darna mat. Main hoon na. Papa, mama, Tarika di, hum sab tumhare saath hai. Tum heemat mat harna. Samji.

 _After reaching hospital, Shreya was told to complete all the formalities. Here in Operation theatre, doctor started their treatment. Sherya was all crying and praying to god._

 **Shreya** \- Please god, Shivani ko kuch mat hone dena. Woh mere sharir ka ahem hisa hai. Use please kuch mat hone dena. Aap jaisa kaho ge main vaisa karugi, par Shivani ko kuch mat hone dena. Hume dono ne ek dusre se promise kiya hai ke hum dono saath mein iss duniya mein aaye the aur saath mein hi jaayge. Aap please Shivani ku uska promise pura karne dege na. Please use kuch math hone dijiye. Please god...

 _She was interrupted by doctor as he came out the OT_

 **Shreya** \- Doctor meri behen kaisi hai. Woh theek toh hojaye gi naa and woh aadmi woh kaisa hai.

 **Doctor** \- Dekiye, abhi aapki behen aur us aadmi ki jaan critical hai. Hum aapni taraf se puri koshish kar rahe hai. Is samhe hume B+ blood ki jarurt hai. Accident ke duran, us aadmi ka bohut sa khoon lost ho chuka hai. Aur B+ blood iss time hamare hospital mein nahi hai. Aap pleaes kahi se bhi blood ka intezam kara dijye warna us aadmi ka bachna mushkil ho jaye ga.

 _Luckily Shreya's blood group was same as Daya,_

 **Shreya** \- Doctor, mera blood group B+ hai. Main use blood dene ke like taiyar hu.

 **Doctor** \- That's great. Nurse ene foren ander leke jao.

 _But before going, she requested the doctor to save her sister._

 **Shreya** \- Doctor please meri behen ko bacha lijiye. Kuch bhi kijiye, par use kuch mat hone dijiye. Main aapke aage hath jorthi hu. Please doctor.

 **Doctor** \- Dekhiye, ape aap ko sambhaliye. Aap honsla rakhiye. Humse jo bal parhe ga hum karege. Baki us upar wale ki marzi. ( saying that he left from there)

 _And Shreya left to donate her blood. Once she was done giving the blood, she came out of the room. She was impatiently waiting for doctor to come out and give her information regarding their health. She was walking from one corner to another, just to hear some good news. In this situation, she totally forgot to call home and inform them about this accident. Right now, all she was thinking about her sister. She didn't know how to inform her family and all._

 _She was about to call home when doctor came out of the OT._

 **Shreya** \- Doctor how's is she? Woh theek toh hai naa….

 _Doctor was all silent and this made her more worried and with trembling lips, she questioned the doctor again..._

 **Shreya** \- Doctor please kuch toh kahiye. Aap kuch bol kyu nahi rahe. Aapki chupi mujhe daraa rahi aa. For god sake, please say something?

 **Docter** \- Ahhh….

 _At the Dixit Niwas, everyone was enjoying the party. They were lost in their own world and were unaware about the accident. Kiran wasn't feeling good. Suddenly a pic frame of Shivani and Shreya fell down and this made her even more worried. She was feeling anxious. She was like..._

 **Kiran** \- Kaanch ka girana aashub hota hai. Bhagwaan kare sab theek ho. Aur yeh bache abhi tak aaye kyu nahi. Kaha rah gaye hai. Phone karke dekhti hu.

A _fter that, she tried to call Shivani's phone, but her phone was out of reach, and then she tried Shreya's phone too._

 _Here at hospital, Shreya saw her phone was ringing and Mom was flashing on the screen._ _Her body was there, but mentally she wasn't there. She_ _didn't know what to do. After_ _struggle, finally she picked up the phone with trembling hands and before she could say something, her mom started talking.._

 **Kiran** \- Shreya beta, finally tumne phone toh uthaya. Kaha rah gaye ho. Main kab se Shivani ka phone try kar rahi hu, par oska phone out of reach aa raha hai. Kaha ho tum sab. Mera maan bohut gabrah raha hai. Shreya, Shreya beta, tum sun rahi ho na...

 _Shreya was just listening to her. She didn't know what to tell her. Finally, after gathering some courage, she said..._

 **Sherya** \- (With crying voice) Ma aap sab jaldi se city hospital aa jao.

 _This statement made her mom even more worried. She was_ _shocked hearing Shreya's crying voice._

 **Kiran** \- Shreya, kya baat hai. Tum roh kyu rahi ho. Shreya tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi ho. Mera dil baatha jaa raha hai. Kuch toh bolo...

 **Shreya** \- Ma, aap please...(sobbing)... jaldi se hospital aa jao...

Saying that Shreya hang up the phone and broken down... She didn't know what to tell her family when they will come here and ask her about Shivani. She started thinking about Doctor's words...

 **A/N - Shocked? Shivani and Shreya being twins! I'm sure nobody thought about this! I hope now all your confusions are clear related to "Surprise" that Shivani wanted to give it to Daya. People are too smart on this site to figure out what's coming next? I will wait for your responses. I hope it wasn't boring. I will definitely try to make it longer. Again, Thank you for your love and support. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Kiran** \- Shreya tumhe yeh shaadi karni hi hogi. Hum dono parivaaro ki liye karni hogi...

 **Shreya** \- Ma aap ye kya keh rahi hai. Main Daya se kaise shaadi kar sakti hu. Main Shreya nu Shivani nahi. Main kisi ko dokha nahi de sakti... Ma, please samjhne ki koshish kijiye... Main Shivani ko kya muh dikhaugi...

 **Damini** \- Please Shreya beta, main tumhare aage haath jorti hu. Please mana mat karna... Mere Daya ki zindagi tumhare haath mein hai... Woh sach bardasht nahi kar payega...

 _After saying that Damini broke down into tears. Kiran went to her and tried to console her..._

 **Shreya** \- Main aap logo ko kaise samjhu main yeh shaadi nahi kar sakti...

 **Kiran** \- Shreya, kyu nahi karegi yeh shaadi. Bolo kyu? Kya kharabi hai Daya mein...

 **Shreya** \- Daya mein koi kharabi nahi hai... Main bas yeh shaadi nahi kar sakti...

 **Kiran** \- Main bhi dekhti hu tu kaise iss shaadi se mana karti hai...

 _After hearing that, Shreya finally decided to tell her mom about her love..._

 _ **Shreya**_ _\- Ma, aap jaana chahti hai na, toh suniye. Main kisi aur se pyaar karti hu aur maine use vaada kiya hai ke main usi se hi shaadi karugi..._

 _After hearing Shreya's words, Damini suddenly gets a heart attack. She collapses on the floor. Kiran and Tarika rush to her..._

 **Kiran** \- Damini... Damini... kya hua hai tumhe... Damini tumhe kuch ni hoga.

 _Kiran and Tarika both were crying holding Damini. Kiran was so mad at Shreya and she looked at Shreya who was standing..._

 _ **Kiran**_ _\- Shreya, agar Damini ko kuch bhi ho gya to main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi karugi... Samjhi tum..._

 **Tarika** \- Shreya, agar ma ko kuch bhi ho gya toh main yeh bhul jaogi ki ke tum meri behen ho... Tum ek nahi do mootho ki jimedaar hogi... samjhi tum...

 _Saying that both Kiran and Tarika took Damini to the hospital. Sherya broke down into tears and started muttering..._

 **Shreya** \- Koi meri baath ko kyu nahi samjhta.. Agar main Daya se shaadi karti hu, toh isse teen-teen zindagiya barbaad hoigi..teen-teen... Mujhe hospital jaana chahiye... Agar Damini aunty ko kuch bhi ho gya to main khud ko maaf nahi kar paogi...

 _Saying that she left for hospital and when she gets there, everyone was crying. She went close to Tarika and put her hand on Tarika's shoulder. When Tarika turned, she got so mad at Shreya and shrugged her hand from her shoulder._

 **Tarika** \- Khush ho tum.. Tum jaisa chahti ti, vaisa hi ho gya...

 _Shreya didn't understand what Tarika was trying to say, but suddenly when she look at the ICU, she couldn't believe on her eyes. Doctor covered Damini's face with the blanket and declared her as no more. And on other room, Daya wasn't able to breathe and doctors tried their best to, but they couldn't save him either.. Whole family broke down into tears..._

 **Tarika** \- Yeh sab tumhari vaja se hua hai. Na tum shaadi se mana karti.. Nahi hi ma ko heart attack aata... Tum ek nahi do-do mootho ki jimedaar ho Shreya..

 _Tarika turned her face to other side. Before Shreya could say something, Raghav came forward..._

 **Raghav** \- Shreya, hume tumse yeh umeed nahi thi.. Tumhe hume kahi muh dekha ne ke liye nahi choda...Tumhare ek decision ne do logo ki jaan le li hai..

 **Shreya** \- Papa, maine yeh sab jaan bhuj kar nahi kiya.. Main bas Daya ki zindagi barbaad hone se bacha rahi thi aur kuch nahi.. Please Papa.. Samjhne ki koshish kijiye... Main kaise iss shaadi ke liye han karti...

 _Whole Singhania family was crying... Shreya moved to them and tried to say something, but before she could say something, Raghav dragged her out with him from there..._

 **Raghav** \- Aaj se hamara tumhara koi rishta nahi _hai. Main yeh samju ga ke Shreya naam ki koi beti nahi thi meri.. Mar gayi tum aaj hum sab ke liye...Chali jaau yaha se ise pehle main apna aapa kho du..._

 _Shreya was crying badly and was saying sorry over n over again, but nobody listened to her..._

 **Raghav** \- Mar gayi tum mere liye...

 **Shreya** \- Papa, Please aaisa math kahiye.. Please.. Mujhe maaf kar dijiye.. Please Papa... Please Papa.. Aisa maath kahiye...

 **"Aisa maath kahiye... Please papa..."**

 _With a jerk Shreya woke up... She looked around her and realized that she was in her room. She is all sweating and shivering ( **YES, she was dreaming** )... She was like main sapna deke rahi thi woh bhi itna bura sapna... She grabbed a glass of water from her side table to relax herself, and suddenly her phone started ringing. Bae was flashing on the screen and she picked it up... She didn't want to pick it up, but after some courage, she picked it up with her trembling hands..._

 **Shreya** \- Hello...

 **Bae** \- Hi Shreya, main kab se tumhara phone try kar raha hu.. Tum theek ho naa... I know what you must be going through...

 _Shreya is crying, so he can hear her crying from his side._

 **Bae** \- Shreya please... please don't cry.. Main tumhe aise nahi dekh sakta... and you know that.. phir tum kyu roh rahi ho...mujhe tumhari bohut fikar ho rahi hai... I know, itna sab kuch ho gya hai tumhare aur tumhari family ke saath... Shreya...Jo hona tha... woh toh ho gya... anhoni ko kon taal sakta hai... who knows what's written in who's fate... Please don't cry...

 **Shreya** \- I know, but I'm happy ke tumhe meri fikar hai... those words means a lot to me... thanks for your support...

 **Bae** \- That's like my girl … and what's with thank you.. you know I'm always with you …

 **Shreya** \- Sorry, aage se nahi kahugi...

 **Bae** \- Shreya, is everything ok? Agar tum chahti ho toh main india aa jaata hu...

 _Shreya wanted to tell him what's going on with her right now, but she can't. If she did tell him and it will be unfair with him... So she decided to keep her mouth shush..._

 **Shreya** \- No No... Isski koi jarurat nahi... Maine abhi tak ma papa se baat nahi ki hamare bare mein... You know the situation over here... I'm sorry...

 **Bae** \- Shreya, tumhe sorry bone ki jarurat nahi... I think main selfish ban raha hu...

 **Shreya** \- Please don't misunderstand me... I'm sorry mujhe aise nahi kehna chahiye tha...

 **Bae** \- I'm sorry too... mujhe tumhari condition to understand kar chahiya tha...

 **Shreya** \- It's okay!

(Silence for few seconds)

 **Bae** \- Don't worry Shreya.. Sab kuch thee ho jaiyega... Main hu naa tumhare saath... Just remember me and I'll be there... I love you Shreya...

 **Shreya** \- I love you too **SIDDARTH...** Kafi raat ho chuki hai... main tumhse baad mein baad karti hu...

 **Siddarth** \- Bye Shreya... Take care... aur haan jada sochna maath...

 **Shreya** \- Bye Siddarth.. take care...

Saying that she hung up the phone and she got lost in her thoughts. _It's been almost two weeks since that accident happened. How her parents where making her to get married to Daya to save his life.. Shreya was broke from inside as she promised to Siddarth that she will be his. Shreya and Siddarth met each other in the USA and after that they soon started hanging out together. They liked each other's company. After a while, Siddarth proposed to Shreya, and she accepted it truly by heart. She also told Shivani about Siddarth and she liked him too, but before she could talk to her parents, that accident happened... After the accident, it took 4-5 days for Daya to come out of unconsciousness and the first name he said was Shivani. He was keep muttering Shivani's name in his unconscious stage. Doctor knew who Shivani was and they can't disclose the information regarding Shivani as it will effect his mental stage. So the family members decided not to tell Daya anything. Then suddenly Damini came up with an idea that Shreya will act as Shivani to save Daya. Even the whole family agreed to this, except Shreya. She's still against this. For her, she's taking Shivani's spot in Daya life and she can't betray Daya. For her, she's taking Shivani's spot. She was about to go back to sleep, when suddenly somebody knocked on her door..._

 **Kiran** \- Shreya... shreya beta.. darwaza khol jaldi se... Shreya... (She was continuously knocking on her door)

 **Shreya** \- Kya hua mama... Sab theek hai naa...

 **Kiran** \- Hume abhi hospital jana hoga... Jaldi karo...

 _Hearing hospital's name, Shreya got more scared and asked her mom..._

 **Shreya** \- Ma... (shuttering)... kya... hua hai... Sab... theek hai naa...

 **Kiran** \- Woh...

.

.

.

 **So what news Kiran brought for Shreya? Is it about her dream or what.** **To find out, keep reading Mysterious love...**

 **A/N - I hope it wasn't boring. I know a lot of you are ready to kill me, especially GEET Shreyaholic for making Shreya cry in this chapter and also bringing Siddarth too. But as I told you that HE is going to play a important role in Shreya's life. Also, you guys are wondering what happened to Shivani. Well, for that, you have to wait to find out. Also, you guys will get to see DAREYA from next chapter.**

 **Once again, thank you for all the support and love I got from you guys. I didn't expect this good response.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Shreya is standing in her bridal dress, next to window, watching the moon. Their room was all decorated with flowers and candles. She was thinking about the incidents that happened one week ago. Now, she is married to Daya, who once was her sister, Shivani's love. She is thinking how her whole life changed in this one week. She still remembered that night when Kiran knocked on her_ _door..._

 **FLASHBACKS**

 **Kiran** \- Shreya... shreya beta.. darwaza khol jaldi se... Shreya... (She was continuously knocking on her door)

 **Shreya** \- Kya hua mama... Sab theek hai naa...

 **Kiran** \- Hume abhi hospital jana hoga... Jaldi karo...

 _Hearing hospital's name, Shreya got more scared and asked her mom..._

 **Shreya** \- Ma... (shuttering)... kya... hua hai... Sab... theek hai naa...

 **Kiran** \- Woh... Damini hospital mein hai... Usko heart attack aaya hai...

 _Hearing Kiran words, Shreya was all shocked. For her, it was like Pairo tale zameen kisk gyi ho. She couldn't believed on her words.. Her dream came out true._

 **Kiran** \- Pta nahi achank uski halat kaise kharab ho gyi... Jaldi kar... Shreya... Shreya... tu sun rahi hai na...

 _Shreya came out of her trance... and looked at her mom... They rushed to hospital._ _Next moment, they were walking towards the ICU and when they got there, whole Singhania family was there. They were waiting for doctor to come out. Shreya looked around to see Daya. Daya was sitting on the chair with tears in his eyes, buried his face in his hands. She was about to make a move towards him when Doctor came out. Whole family rushed to him, except Daya..._

 **Pradyuman** \- Doctor Damini kaisi hai... Woh theek toh hai na..

 **Doctor** _-_ Well, everything is in under control... gabrane wali koi hi baat nah hai... nothing to worry about.. han magar, make sure ke woh koi jaada stress na lae... aur...(He paused there)

 **Abhijeet** \- Aur kya doctor.. Abhi toh aapne kaha.. ke gabrane wali koi baat nahi.. toh phir...

 **Doctor** \- Main yeh kehna chahta hu ke unke samne aisi koi baat mat kijiye jis se unki sehath aur kharab ho jaye... yeh toh sirf minor heart attack tha... agla wala jaan leva ho sakta hai...

 _Doctor's words made whole family worried, especially Shreya... She was like "Main aisa kuch bhi nahi hone dungi..."_

 **Abhijeet** \- Kya hum ma se mil sakte hai...

 **Doctor** \- Han, jaroor... sirf thodi der ke liye... Une aaram ki sakat jaroot hai...

 **Abhijeet** \- Ji doctor.. Hum dyan mein rakhe gaye...

 _Saying this Doctor excused himself. Whole family rushed inside except Daya. He was still sitting there. Shreya stopped when she saw Daya, so instead of going inside the ICU, so moved towards Daya. She placed her hand on his shoulder... With a jerk, he looked at Shreya. His eyes were red. Next moment, he hugged Shreya. He buried his face on her stomach. Shreya wasn't shocked with Daya's reaction, as he hugged her several times, without her consent.. Shreya, with hesitating mind, put her hands around him. She was caressing his hair..._

 **Shreya** \- Daya... dekho Damini aunty bilkul theek hai... Doctor ne abhi kaha na ke woh khatre se bahar hai... Fikar karne wali koi baat nahi hai...

 **Daya** \- Tum nahi janti Shreya, ma mere liye kya hai... je sab meri wajah se hua hai... Mere accident ke wajah se...

 _Hearing Shreya from his mouth, she kinda felt better, as he is not calling her Shivani anymore. He's calling her by her name.._

 **Shreya** \- Daya... Aisi koi baat nahi hai.. je sab tumhari wajah se nahi hua hai... Believe me...

 _Hearing Shreya's words, Daya looked at her. Shreya moved her hands and wiped his tears and sat next to him._

 _Here inside the ICU._

 **Pradyuman** \- Damini... ab kaisa feel kar rahi ho... tumne toh hum sab to dra hi diya tha.

 **Damini** \- Han, main bilkul theek hu... aap gabriye mat...

 **Kiran** \- Kaise na gabraye, Damini... Tumhe yahan dekh kar hum sab ka dil hi baath gya tha...

 **Abhijeet** (with teary eyes) - Ma, hum aage se aisa kuch bhi nahi dekh sakte... aap ki aisi halat dekh kar hum sab par kya beeti hai.. aap janti bhi nahi... Kas kar Daya...

 _Hearing Daya's name, Damini started getting panic..._

 **Kiran** \- Daya... Kya hua Daya ko.. woh theek toh hai naa... Kaha hai woh...

 **Abhijeet** \- Ma, woh theek hai... bas woh aapko iss halat mein dekh kar gabra sa gya hai... saham sa gya hai..

 **Damini** \- Daya ko lekar mera dil bohut gabrata hai... Use Shivani ke baare mein kuch bhi nahi pta hai... Use khone se bhi dar lagta hai... Yahi baat mujhe bohut stati hai...

 **Kiran** \- Damini.. tum iski chinta kyu karti ho... Shreya hai naa.. woh daya ko sambal legi... use kuch bhi nahi pta chalega... tum chinta mat karo...

 **Tarika** \- Daya...

 _Tarika was looking at the door. Daya was standing there. They were wondering if he'd heard their conversation. They were all_ _panicked. Fear was running on their faces._

 **Tarika** \- Daya.. tum waha kyu khare ho.. andar aao... ma kabse tumse milne kar intezaar kar rahi hai..

 _Daya moved towards Damini. She raised her hand up. Daya got hold of her hand and sat next to her. He was still crying..._

 **Damini** \- Daya... tum roh kyu rahe ho.. dekho mai bilkul theek hu... mujhe kuch bhi nahi hua hai..

 **Daya** \- Ma, aapko iss haalat mein dekh kar dar sa gya tha... Yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai... Mere accident ne aapko iss haalat mein paucha diya hai...

 **Damini** \- Daya.. aisa kuch bhi nahi hai... Meri umar jo ho gyi hai...

 **Daya** \- Ma, please aisa kuch mat kahiye...

 **Damini** \- Theek hu nahi kehti...

 **Pradyuman** \- Chalo bi... Damini ko aaram karne do...

Everyone moved from there, except Shreya. She was still standing there. Damini looked at her and called her name...

 **Damini** \- Shreya... kya hua... waha kyu khari ho... yahan aao na..

 _Shreya moved close to Damini and sat next to her._

 **Shreya** \- Aunty... mujhe kahi na kahi aisa lag raha hai ke ye sab meri wajah se hua hai... Aap Daya ko lekar pareshan hai ke jab use Shivani ke baare mein pta chalega toh woh kaise react karega... aur aap mere jawab ka bhi intezaar kar rahi hai... Mera jawab na dene ke karan yeh sab hua hai...

 **Damini** \- Naa beta.. aisi koi baat nahi hai...

 **Shreya** \- Nahi aunty, yehi sach hai... aur phir se aisa kuch bhi ho.. main yeh nahi chahti.. Iss liye maine ek faisla kiya hai ke aap jo bhi kahegi... main woh karne ke liye taiyaar hu.. Main Daya ke liye uski Shivani bane ke liye taiyaar hun...

 _Hearing Shreya's words, Damini was on cloud nine... She had no words to express her happiness... Kiran who was at the door heard their whole conversation... She was also so happy..._

 **Kiran** \- Shreya... tu sach keh rahi hai na beta...

 **Shreya** \- Han main, main sach keh rahi hu... Main Daya ke saath shaadi karne ke liye taiyaar hu... Aur...

 **Damini** \- Aur kya Shreya...

 **Shreya** \- Main chahti hu ki shaadi simple si ho... Itna sab kuch ho gya hai... main bas yehi chahti hu...

 **Kiran** \- Bas itni si baat... tum jo kahogi...

 _Right then, she hugged Shreya. Damini was crying due to her happiness._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Next moment, Shreya was sitting in front of her dresser and Tarika and Purvi were helping her getting ready for her marriage. Shreya is not ready for this marriage, but circumstances made her to take this decision. She was lost in her thoughts when Tarika put her hand on her shoulder and with this, she came out of her trance._

 **Tarika -** Shreya, kaha khoyi hoi ho... Janti hu je ye kuch bhi ho raha hai woh galat hai.. Kya tum sachme iss shaadi se khush ho... Kahi tum zor zabdasti se toh nahi ye shaadi kar rahi...

 **Shreya** \- Nahi di... aisi koi baat nahi hai... main khush hu iss shaadi se...

 _Although, she wasn't happy from inside, but whatever she was doing it, it was the prosperity of both families. She had to put a smile on her face..._

 **Purvi** \- Chale bhabhi...

 _Trio left from there and went straight to Temple_

 _Shreya and Daya were standing facing each other. They both were in their wedding dresses. Daya was on cloud nine. He was like finally woh din aa hi gya... Shreya wasn't really happy, but for the sake of both family, she had a faint smile on her face._

 _ **Panditji** \- Ab aap dono ek dusre ko varmala pahnaye.._

 _They both put garland on each other's neck. Both family were throwing flowers on them. Next moment, Daya put indoor on her parting and then placed the mangalsutra around her neck._ _Next moment, they were told to stand up for their marriage vows. Daya got hold of Shreya's hand as he wanted to take pheres holding her hand.._

 **Panditji** (To Shreya) - Main har ke vachan ko bolungu aur tumhe mere piche piche bolna hoga...

 **Pehla vachan...Main vada karti ke aap kisi prakaar ka punya kaarya karo, teerth yaatraa jaao, kisee vrat kaa udhyaapan karo yaa daan aadi karo to , aap mujhe saath lekar karo. Yadi aap isase sahamat ho to, main aapke baanye bhaag mein aaun.**

 **Shreya -** main vachan deti hu...

 **Dusra vachan, Jis prakaar aap apane maata-pita kaa aadar karate ho usee prakaar aap mere maata-pita kaa aadar karo aur apane kutumb kee maryaadaa ke anusaar dhaarmik kaarya karate huye ishwar ke bhakt bane raho, to main aapke baayen bhaag mein aaun.**

 **Shreya -** Main vachan deti hu...

 **Teesra vachan, aapko apanee yuva avashta se lekar vridhavashtaa tak kutumb kaa paalan poshan karana chaahiye, to main aapke baayen bhaag mein aaun.**

 **Shreya -** Main vachan deti hu...

 **Chuatha vachan, grihasti ke liye sukh dukh to karma anusaar aate he rahte hain, kintu aap sadaa dhairya dhaaran karane waale feer tathaa praatapee banen. Aap aamdami tha kharache kaa dhyaan rakh kar aur ghar kee parishti ko dekh kar kaarya karo, to main aapke baayen bhaag mein aaun.**

 **Shreya -** Main vacha deti hu...

 **Panchva vachan, apne ghar ke kaaryon mein, vyahaar, len den yaa sagaai-vivaah ke kaarya men, aamdani aur kharch karate samay aap mere salaah len to, main aapke baayen bhaag mein aa sakati hoon.**

 **Shreya -** Main vachan deti hu...

 **Shatha vachan, jab main mere sakhiyon ke saath yaa anya mahilaaon ke saath baithee hou tab vachan aap mera apamaan naheen karo to, main aapke baayen bhaag mein aa sakati hoon.**

 **Shreya -** Main vachan deti hu...

 **Saat aur akhri vachan, yadi aap anya mahilaaon ka maata ke saaman samjhen aur mujh par he saadaa prem banaaye rakho aur krodh par niyantran rakho to, main aapke baayen bhaag main aana sweekar kar sakti hoon.**

 **Shreya -** Main vachan deti hu...

 **Panditji** \- Aur issi parkaar se aab yeh shaadi sampan hoti hai... Aaj se aap pati patni hai... Ab aap apne bharo ka ashirwaad le sakte hai...

 _After pheres, they took their elders' blessings , and then everybody left from there to proceed to home. When they reached home, Damini took their aarti and told Shreya to do garah parvesh and after that they did rest of the wedding rituals..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N - I know I'm late. I'm really sorry. I was busy with my college work.**

 **C** **oming to the chapter, how was it... I hope, now all Dareya fans are happy. Finally, they are married. I tried to make it look better, so I wrote seven vows. I just goggled them and this is what I got! I really don't know anything about saat pheres. I hope I did justice with them.**

 **I'm sure, there is one thing, you guys are wondering. Why Daya is calling Shreya "Shreya"? He doesn't know Shivani has twin. For him, she is Shivani, then why he's calling her Shreya? Well, you will find out in next chapter... Hope you liked it...**

 **Once again, thank you for your love and keeping patience!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Shreya was still lost in her thoughts.

 **Shreya** (in mind) - Agni ko sakshi maan ke maine saat phere to le liye, par kya main unhe nibha paugi.. Ek tarf Daya hai aur dusri taraf... Siddarth.. Jab use pta chalega, toh woh kya sochega mere bare mein...pta nahi kya karega... _(With that a tear rolled down her cheek)_

 **Shryea** \- Shreya, ab tumhe Siddarth ka khyal bhi maan mein lana nahi chahiye... Ab main kisi or ki patni hu aur unhi ke taraf main apna har dharam nibhaugi... Main yun samjungi ke... ke Siddarth naam ka koi insaan meri zindagi ka hisa tha... Aaj se yahi mera naya parivaar hai...

Saying that again she got lost in her thoughts. _She didn't even realize when Daya came inside the room and walked to where she was standing. Daya snaked his hands around her waist. With his step, she came out of her trance. Daya rested his chin on her shoulder. With Daya's this step, she closed her eyes. She felt shivered. Even though, she didn't feel comfortable with it, but still kept mum. Daya was looking at the moon while Shreya was lost..._

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After getting out from unconscious stage, Daya was keep asking for Shivani and when she showed up, a smile took over on his face. Seeing her, he tried to get up, but before he did it, Shreya stopped. Daya was feeling so happy to see her safely in front of his eyes. Next moment, he hugged her_ _tightly (This is Dareya's first) Shreya was left shocked. She didn't know what to do and with trembling hands she wrapped her hands around him. After pulling apart Daya asked..._

"Jaan... tum theek toh ho na...main kitna dar gya tha tumhe yaha na dekh kar... aur tumhe kahi chot toh nahi lagi...

 _He was keeping moving his hands over her face..._

 **Shreya** \- Haan... main theek hu... bas kuch choti moti si chhote thi...ab main theek hu...

 _Daya was feeling much relaxed after seeing his love safely... Next moment, his face was so close to her. May be an inch apart from her lips. He was about to kiss her when Shreya jerked herself. She pulled away l_ ooked at Daya. _Her face was full of guilty. She was like how could I do this. She was on verge of crying and left from there..._

 **PRESENT**

 **Daya** \- Finally, ab hum ek hogaye hai Shreya... Main tumhe apni khushi byaan bhi nahi kar sakta... I feel like I'm on cloud nine.. Tum nahi jaanti meine pichle kuch din kaise kate hai tumhare bina... Har ek minute ghante ke brabar lag raha tha...

 _Daya was keep talking until he felt he's the only one talking and Shreya isn't saying anything and she was still lost in her own world..._

 **Daya** \- Shreya, kya baat hai.. Tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi... Main kabse bole jaa raha hu aur tum ho ki...

 _With this she came out of her thoughts. He made her turn around. Shreya's eyes were still closed and when he looked at her face, only one word came out of his mouth "WOW". Moon light was making her face angelic._

 **Daya** \- Shreya, kya tum janti ho ke tum kitni khoobsurat ho...woh chaand bhi aaj fika lag raha hai tumhare samne...

 _Hearing that she opened her eyes and was keep looking at Daya. Daya saw tears in her eyes and this made him concerned._

 **Daya** \- Kya baat hai jaan... tum ro kyu rahi ho.. kya tum iss shaadi se khush nahi ho...

 _Shreya with her head down was looking for some excuse..._

 **Shreya** \- Nahi aisi koi beat nahi hai... woh bas ma papa ki yaad aagai...

 **Daya** \- Bas itni si baat... tumne toh mujhe dra hi diya tha... koi baat nahi... tum kal unse mil lena... theek hai...

 _Shreya just nodded her head. Suddenly Daya felt a pain in his head and his hand went to his head. Shreya look at him and..._

 **Shreya** \- Daya, kya hua.. aap theek toh hai...Aap idhar aaiye...

 _She took him to his, no "their" bed and made him sit._

 **Daya** \- Pta nahi achank se sir mein dard ho raha hai...

 **Shreya** \- Apne apni dwai li ke nahi... let me guess... nahi naa

Daya just nodded his head and this made Shreya angry. She stoop up and looked at him..

 **Shreya** (shouted) - Daya.. aap kaise bhool sakte hai dwai lena... abhi kuch din pehle hi aap ka accident hua hai aur aap yeh laparwahi kaise kar sakte hai... aap yeh kyu bhool rahe hai isse apka pura parivaar effect hota hai... Maine dekha hai unki aanko mein jab aap hospital ke bed par parhe the... Ek-Ek pal kaise kata hai unnhe maine dekha hai... par aapko ka... apko toh kuch farak parta hi nahi... agar hota toh aap apna khyal rakhte...

 _Daya was left dumbfounded. He had never seen Shreya's this look so far... He was more shocked, but somewhere he was happy that she can't see him in any pain. Few seconds later, Shreya_ _realized that she said so many things and now she's feeling guilty. She looked at Daya and Daya was still surprised with her outburst. She came and sat in front of him..._

 **Shreya** \- I'm sorry... woh main kuch jaada hi bol gayi... mujhse aise aap par chilana nahi chaiye tha...

 **Daya** \- Tum kyu sorry bol rahi ho... Mujhe toh khush hona chahiye ke tumhe meri kitni fikar hai... aur haan, main ainda se khayal rakhuga ke tumhe kabhi gussa na dilau... Are mujhe pitna thori hai apni biwi ke haato se...

 _Saying that he giggled and Shreya was all shy and bowed her head down. She was like main ke typical wife ki jaise baat kar rahi hu._ _Then suddenly, something clicked her mind and looked at him_

 **Shreya** \- Daya aapki dwai kaha hai... aapko abhi lene hai aur woh bhi mere samne...

 **Daya** \- Woh uss side table ke drawer mein hai...

 _Shreya got up and went to grab his medicines and a glass of water that was placed on the side table.._

 **Shreya** \- Ye lijiye apki dwai.. _and Daya being a good boy, took it from her hand._ Ab kaisa lag raha hai.. _. Agar aap kahe toh main doctor ko bhulau..._

 **Daya** \- Nahi... I think I'm fine now... dwai le li ha maine...

 _After giving him medicine, she made him lie on the bed. She was about to get up when Daya hold her wrist, she stopped and looked at him.._

 **Daya** \- Kaha jaa rahi ho...

 _Shreya looked at his innocent face and this time, s_ _omewhere in her heart she felt a different feeling and couldn't say anything..._

 **Shreya** \- Kahi nahi... _saying that she sat down on the bed and she made him sleep on her lap and started massaging his head... that would give him some relief from the pain. After some time later, Daya felt better and pulled Shreya's face down towards his. Both were looking at each other. Daya was looking at her trembling lips. She knew it what's coming next. In order to escape from this_ _situation, she gathered some courage... He was about to kiss her when Shreya stopped him..._

 _ **Shreya** \- Daya, aap yeh kya kar rahe hai... Doctor ne kya kaha tha... aap bhul gaye kya..._

 _Hearing Doctor's name and his words, he was like yea yea yea...  
_

 **FLASHBACK**

(I have nothing to do with medical science, so I'm just making up something in order to keep Dareya away from each other. As you see, for Shreya, she is uncomfortable, but Daya doesn't know that. For him, she is Shivani. So just adding some in it)

 **Doctor** \- Well, Mr. Singhania apki report aa chuki hai... Looks like everything is fine, except... _He was looking at Dareya_

 **Shreya** \- Except kya _doctor..._ anything serious...

 **Doctor** \- Daya, apki report ke mutabit aap theek hai... par apaki andruri chote (internal wounds) abhi tak bhari nahi hai... Look at the xray, yeh jo aap lines dekh rahe hai woh apki internal choote hai... As you can see... woh abhi bhi taaza hai... So I have little concern about your marriage... it's something personal I need to tell you both...

 _Hearing something personal from doctor's mouth, they looked at each other. Shreya was trying to figure out what personal thing is he talking about, but Daya knew what he was talking about?_

 **Doctor** \- I know it might offend you... but doctor hone ke naate mera kuch faraj bnata hai patient ke taraf...

 **Shreya** \- Kya baat hai doctor... koi serious baat hai...

 **Doctor** \- Shivani (Doctor _knows she's not Shivani, but Daya is also there present there, and he doesn't want to take any risk regarding Daya's health)..._ Daya jante hai... main kiske bare mein baat kar raha hu... but looks like apko pta nahi hai...

 _Daya felt a little embarrassed but at the same time was mad at the doctor because he didn't wanted her to know about this... this would make her more worried about his... and he can't stay away from her..._

 ** _Flashback - ONLY Doctor and Daya_**

Hearing about his marriage, Daya become more alert...

 **Daya** \- Meri shaadi... lekin inse uska kya lena dena...

 **Doctor** \- Main bas yehi kehna chauta hu... aap shaadi kar rahe hai... and shaadi ke baad husband wife... you know what I'm saying...

 _Daya nodded his head_

 **Doctor** \- Main bas yeh chauta hua ke... aap kuch dino ke liye duriya bnaye rakhe... I'm mean no physical intimacy...

 _Hearing Doctor's words, Daya was left dumb folded. He was like finally shaadi ho rahi hai aur yeh doctor use tabha karne par tula hai..._

 **Daya** \- Iska matlab... main use chu bhi nahi sakta...

 _Hearing Daya's words, Doctor just smiled and said..._

"Maine aisa toh nahi kaha... aap jab chahe une chu sakte hai... par not physically..."

 ** _BACK to ORIGINAL Flashback with Doctor and Dareya_**

 **Shreya** (looked at Daya and turend to Doctor) - Kaisi baat doctor... jo Daya jante hai aur main nahi...

 **Doctor** \- Main bas yeh kehna chauta hu... ke jab tak Mr. Singhania puri tarah se theek nahi ho jate... tab tak ke liye NO physical intimacy... I hope aap samjh rahi ha main kya keh raha hu...

 _Shreya turned red hearing this and started feeling uncomfortable, but she had to face the situation maturely...Somewhere, she was feeling relax now, as this will keep him away from her getting closer to her... also she's not ready for this relationship fully..._

 **Shreya** \- Jaisa aap kahe doctor... Daya ki health jaada important hai aur usse barkar kuch nahi...main make sure karugi ki woh apni medicines time pe lay... Thank you doctor mujhe btane ke liye...

 _Daya took his reports and said bye to doctor and before leaving doctor reminded him to come to regular checks until he gives him Green flag._

 **PRESENT**

 **Daya** \- Han mujhe yaad hai... Iss Doctor ki toh main...

 _Shreya giggled hearing his comment..._

 **Daya** \- Main wait karuga... theek hai... chalo ab tum bhi so jao warna pichle baar ke tarha, tum aise hi so jaogi... baithe baithe...

 _Saying that he pulled her down. Shreya couldn't say no to him, so kept mum.. She lied down and turned her back to him. Daya put his hand on her waist and hold it tightly. With the effect of medicines, sleep came over him, but Shreya was fully awake. She was lost in her thoughts_ _again..._

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Daya was discharged after the one week of the accident, but Shreya never came back to visit Daya._ _He was feeling really guilty and wanted her to forgive him. Shreya was also feeling guilty He was in his room taking rest on the bed when he heard a knock on the door. He look at the door and found Shreya. He got up from the bed and looked at her. He had so many things to talk to her, but also was scared. Daya, the senior inspector of CID was scared of somebody. Usually, people gets scared hearing his name, but he was nothing in front of HIS love. He walked towards her and next moment, he hugged her tightly. He was feeling so relax while hugging her..._

 **Daya** \- Is it you jaan... I missed you so much... Main bata bhi nahi skata ki main kitna khush hu tumhe yaha dekhe kar... I'm sorry... Main ainda se aisa kuch hi nahi karuga jisse tumhe thes pahunche...

 _Shreya made herself separate from hug and took Daya to his bed and sat next to him and after hesitation..._

 **Shreya** \- I'm sorry too... mujhe aise react nahi karna chahiye tha...

 **Daya** \- Jaan... jo bhi hua use jaane do... hume ab shaadi kar leni chahiye aur uske baad tum hamesha ke liye meri ho jaogi... aur phir yeh sorry worry ke chaker mein hi nahi parege...

 _Shreya was left shocked. She was hoping Daya to get better soon. It would be better for everyone and she will be able to tell him the truth that she is Shreya not Shivani... but he was talking about the marriage..._

 **Daya** \- Kya hua jaan... tum kuch bol kyu nahi rahi... kya tum mujhse shaadi nahi karna chahti...

 **Shreya** \- Woh... aisi koi baat nahi hai... aap abhi tak puri tarah se theek nahi hoye... aur aise mein sh...shaadi karna theek nahi hoga...

 **Daya** \- Nahi jaan... main aur wait nahi kar sakta...tumhse door rehna mushkil...ahh...ahh...

 _Daya's hand went on his head. It was hurting him so much and seeing him in pain, Shreya was getting restless..._

 **Shreya** \- Daya... kya hua... aap theek toh hai...

 **Daya** \- Pta nahi... achanak se sir mein dard utha...bohut dard ho raha.. _.._

 _Shreya saw his medicine on the table and gave him. After that she made him lie down on the bed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and Daya put his head on her lap. Shreya wanted to protest, but kept quite and she started massaging his head... after some times, Daya felt better and fell asleep while holding Shreya. Damini and Tarika were passing from his room and saw this lovely scene... Daya was sleeping on Shreya's lap and she was massaging his head. Damini and Tarika both looked at each_ _other and smiled and left from there._ _(This is from where their marriage topic started) Shreya herself didn't know when she fell asleep while sitting. Her head was resting on headboard. Later, Daya woke up and looked at Shreya who was sleeping on a sitting_ _position. He felt bad seeing her in this position. He was about to put her on the bed when she woke up and looked at Daya. He was so closed to her and with a jerk, she moved little bit and Daya saw her in some tension..._

 **Daya** \- Jaan uthgayi... main abhi tumhe bed par leetha ne wala tha... aur itne mein tum so gyi... I'm sorry...

 _Shreya was confused why he's saying sorry and Daya looked at her confused face. Another thought was about to come in her brain when Daya said..._

 _"I'm sorry ke tumhe meri wajah se aise hi baithe baithe so gayi... aur main... aram se so raha tha..._

 _Hearing Daya's words, she felt stupid. She was like main aise kaise Daya ke bare mein soch skati hu... He is a really good human being and Shivani didn't make any mistake by loving this guy. He is one in million... aur aisa pyaar karne wala kismat walo ko_ _milta hai..._

 **PRESENT**

 _She was still lost when Daya stirred in his sleep and with this Shreya came out of her trance. She didn't even realize when sleep took over her..._

 _Here in US, Siddarth decided to pay a visit to India and to see HIS Shreya as it's been a while since he saw her last. He was totally unaware about the happening in India. He was all excited to hug her and ask her parents for her hands. But little did he know that she is already married to someone. Someone who's her life now... He was on the flight to India. He took out his wallet and was caressing Shreya's pic. He was like "Shreya, I can't wait till I come there. I'm so excited. I missed you so much." Saying that he fell asleep..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N - How was it? Full of Dareya chapter and flashbacks? Well from now, story will go back and forth in flashbacks, only in few chapters. If there is any confusion, please let me know... I hope this is long enough.**

 **Looks like the problem "The Siddarth" is on the way to India. Also, I wanted to disclose the reason behind Shreya being called "Shreya" by Daya, but I was like nah. Let me make Siddarth to enter in their life and then will disclose it. Lets see what will be his reaction on finding Dareya's marriage? What he will do? Will he keep quite and watch the drama? To find out, keep reading Mysterious love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Following morning Shreya woke up and looked around her surrounding. She was like how come I'm here in this room, and then looked at her clothes and realized yesterday she got married to Daya. She felt something on her waist and saw Daya's hand. She turned her head a little bit and saw Daya sleeping peacefully. She was keep staring him until he stirred in his sleep, and before he could see her staring at him, she turned around and closed her eyes. After fews minutes later, she somehow removed Daya's hand carefully and went to bathroom to take a shower. After taking shower, she came out, dressed in beautiful little pink saree. Her wet hair gave her a sexy look. When she opened the door, she saw Daya was wide awake sitting on bed. Daya turned around and saw her. He was like "Wow". She was looking really beautiful and he was keep staring at her. His staring made Shreya uncomfortable, so in order to distract him, so moved closer to him and asked..._

 **Shreya** \- Da... Daya...ab aap kaisa feel kar rahe hai...

 _With that Daya came out of his stares and saw her standing next to bed._

 **Daya** \- Han... pehle se better feel kar raha hu... all thanks to you...

 _Saying that he again, lost in her beauty and was looking at her intently. He pulled her closer to him by placing a hand on her arm. With that, her hair fell on her fair. He moved his other hand and removed her wet hair from her face. They were so lost, especially Daya. He was about to kiss her when they heard a knock on the door. Hearing knock, they came out of their staring contest. Shreya was feeling_ _embarrassed._

 **Daya** \- What a perfect timing?

 _Shreya couldn't stop herself from turing all red. She was like..._

"Aap jake fresh ho jayie... main dekti hu..."

 _Saying that she moved towards the door and opened it. Tarika and Purvi were standing at the door. Tarika asked..._

 **"** Good morning Shreya... tum itni jaldi uth bhi gayi... hume toh laga ke tum abhi tak so rahi hogi... kyu Purvi..."

 **Purvi** \- Han... hum toh bas ek baar aur knock karne wale the aur isse pehle apne darwaza khol diya...

 **Tarika** \- Waise... kahi humne aakar tum logo ko disturb toh nahi kiya naa... kas kar daya... janti ho na tum usse disturbance pasand nahi hai especially, jab tum hoti ho uske saath...

 _Shreya was feeling shy..._

 **Shreya** \- Di aap bhi naa...

 **Purvi** \- Waise bhai uthe ya nahi...

 _Purvi then looked above Shreya's shoulder and looked around. Before she could say something Shreya said..._

"Woh... ready hone gaye hai..."

 **Tarika** \- Theek hai... Shreya tum jaldi se ready hoke niche aa jana... aaj tumhara pehla din hai yaha... sab tumhari raah dekh rahe hai...

 _Shreya just nodded her.. Tarika and Purvi left from there and Shreya closed her door and moved towards her dresser to dress herself. She had her chura (wedding bangles) on. She put on some light makeup and was about to put sindoor in her apart when she stopped her hand in mid air. She was looking at herself through_ _mirror. She saw Shreya who was single a day ago, and now she is a married woman. When Daya opened the door of bathroom, she was back in reality. She saw Daya through mirror and put on sindoor. Daya moved closer to her and put his hands on shoulders. They were looking at each other through the mirror._

 **Daya** \- hmm... you look absolutely stunning jaan... kisi ki jaan lene ka irada hai kya...

 _After hearing this, Shreya couldn't look at him and turned her face down. Daya noticed some kind of indifference from Shreya's side and asked..._

"Jaan... mere dil mein ek sawal hai, jo mujhe pareshan kar raha hai... Shreya, kya tum mere saath khush ho... I mean you look uncomfortable with me... jab bhi main tumhare kareeb aata hu... tum aise muh kyu fer lati ho...

 _Shreya looked back at him through the mirror. Her face was now all white hearing this, but somehow she handled the situation._

 **Shreya** \- ahhh...nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai... aa...aapko aisa kyu laga...

 **Daya** \- Woh bas aise hi...

 **Shreya** \- Aisi koi baat nahi hai... woh bas doctor ki baat yaad aa jati hai... aur kuch nahi...

 **Daya** \- Iss doctor ko to mai choruga nahi... zindagi barbaad kare par tula hai yeh...

 _Shreya just had a faint smile on her._

 **Shreya** \- Daya... hume ab niche chalna chahiye... sab rah dekh rahe honge...

 **Daya** \- Koi nahi dekh raha hoga... hamari kal hi to shaadi hui hai... woh samjh jaiye ge ki hum kyu nahi aaye...

 _Saying that he moved his hands from her shoulder to her waist and put his chin on her shoulders._

 **Shreya** \- Di aayi thi hume bulane ke liye... aur iss ghar ki bahu hone ke naate... mera niche der se jana kisi ko acha nahi lagega... kya aap chahte hai ke sab mujhse gussa ho jaiye...

 _She said it by making innocent face. She was trying to blackmail him, and Daya figured out that she was blackmailing him.._

 **Daya** \- Ahh blackmailing... koi Sr. Inspector Daya ko blackmail kar raha hai... aaj tak kisi ki itni himmat nahi hoyi ki koi mujhe blackmail kar sake...

 **Shreya** \- Woh kya hai naa.. main aapki patni hu... mera itna haq to banta hai na...

 _She said it by winking at him. She couldn't believe on her words that she said "aapki_ _patni"..._

 _Daya was shocked seeing this side of her._

 **Daya** \- Shreya... tumhare aur kitne aaise raaz hai jo mujhe nahi pta..

 _Hearing "Raaz" word, she was all shocked. She was like what raaz he's taking about._

 **Shreya** (stammering) - Raa... raaz... aap kis..ss raaz ki baat kar rahe hai...

 _Hearing Shreya stammer, he said.._

"Aare jaan... tum itna kyu serious ho gayi.. main toh bas tumhare saath mazak kar raha tha... aur rahi baat raaz ki to woh main yeh keh raha tha... kal raat jab tumhne mujhe danta tha aur ab jo tumhne mujhe abhi aakh mari thi... main usi ki baat kar raha tha.. kahi sachme koi raaz toh nahi tum chupa rahi ho...

 **Shreya** \- Na..nahi... main toh bas aise hi..

 _In order to change the topic, she asked him to let's go downstairs. Both left their room. While walking_ _downstairs, she felt relieved. She didn't know how to react whether to feel relieved that Daya never noticed her indifferent behavior or should she be sad that she had an opportunity to tell him that to give her sometime in their relationship. Once they were downstairs, Shreya touched her elders feet and in return, they blessed her "Sada khush raho, bhagwan tum dono ko bhuri nazar_ _se bachye. Then Tarika and Damini took Shreya to the kitchen. While they were walking towards kitchen, Purvi asked..._

 **Purvi** \- Ma, aap bhabhi ko kaha le ja rahe hai...

 **Damini** \- Kitchen mein...

 **Pruvi** \- Kitchen mein... kal hi toh bhabhi ki shaadi hui hai aur aap inhe kitchen mein le ja rahi hai... ( _looked at Tarika_ ) bhabhi aap kya chup chap khari hai... aap kuch bolti hu nahi...

 **Tarika** \- Aare pagal... yeh ek rasam hai... jo har nayi shaadi shuda larki ho nibhani hoti hai... samjhi...

 **Purvi** (nodded her head) - nahi...

 **Tarika** \- Tere samjh ke bahar hai... jab teri shaadi hogi... sab samjh mein aa jayega...

 _They moved from there to kitchen_

 **Damini** \- Shreya... aaj tumhara iss ghar mein pehla din hai... aur iski shuruwat mithe se honi chahiye naa... tumhe aaj nashte ke liye kuch mitha bnana hoga...

 **Tarika** \- Han Shreya... darne ki koi jurat nahi... yeh samjho ki yeh ek rasam hai jaise tumhne kal shaadi ke duran nibhayi thi... bas thori si different hai... maine bhi nibhayi thi...

 **Damini** \- Agar tumhe kisi bhi tarah ki koi help chahiye toh Tarika hai... use puch lena... theek hai..

 _Damini patted her face and left from there. Shreya looked at her sister and asked her..._

"Di, main kya banau... aap janti hai mujhe kuch yada banana nahi aata..."

 **Tarika** \- Tumhe kheer toh aati hai... wohi bna do... dekhna sab ungliya chaate rah jaiynge...

 **Purvi** \- Kas kar Daya bhai... latu jo hai aap par... _Said it by winking at Shreya._

 _Shreya turned all red hearing her comment..._

 **Tarika** \- Ab bas hua tang khichna aur sharmana... ab kuch kam karle... warna sab ke sab bhuke reh jaiynge...

 _Saying that they started making breakfast. After 30-45 minutes, they sat up the dinning table. Everyone was present there. Tarika and Shreya were serving them._

 **Pradyuman** \- Kya baat hai.. aaj nasta kuch special lag raha hai...

 **Daya** \- Dad... aap kaisi baat kar rahe hai... special to hoga hi... meri Shreya ne jo bnaya hai...

 **Abhijeet, Tarika, and Purvi** \- Ooooooh...

 _Shreya was feeling embarrassed in front of whole family. She was like Yeh Daya_ _bhi naa, khi par bhi shuru ho jaate hai..._

 **Dadi maa** \- Aare kyu tang kar rahe ho bachi ko.. aaj uska pehla din hai aur log ho ke...

 **Tarika** \- Waise Daya... tumhari Shreya ne naa sirf Kheer bnayi hai aur kuch nahi... toh jaada ooshlo maat...

 **Daya** \- Toh kya hua agar usne Kheer hi bnayi hai... kafi hai mere liye woh...

 **Dadi maa** \- Ab choro yeh sab... ( _To Shreya)_ Shreya... sab ko kheer paroso aur han uske baad aapna nek lena maat bhulna... tumhara haq banta hai...samjhi..

 **Shreya** \- Ji Dadi maa...

 _Everyone liked Shreya's Kheer, and then Pradyuman gave a look to Damini and she called Shreya and gave her a set of diamond bangles._

 **Damini** \- Shreya... yeh hum sabki taraf se ek chota sa gift tumhare liye...

 _Shreya took it from her and then bend to take her blessings, then she moved towards Dadi maa and Pradyuman. She was about to bend in front of Abhijeet when he stopped her._

 **Abhijeet** \- Aare Shreya... yeh tum kya kar rahi ho... jaise Purvi ha mere liye waise hi tum... ( _He gave her a hug_ )... aur agar tum mere paair chuogi naa... toh mujhe lagega ke main bhuda ho gya hu...

 _Everyone burst out. They were enjoying the moments. Later, everyone got busy with the other left over functions. One was Shreya's "Muh Dikhayi" and other was their "Reception" party. Later in the afternoon, Tarika and Purvi were helping Shreya getting ready for her muh dikhayi. They made her wear red_ _and cream color sari. She wore some jewelry, not too much. She was looking beautiful. Tarika took out some_ _kohl from her eye and put it behind Shreya's ear._

 **Tarika** \- Kahi kisi ki nazar na lag jaye meri behn ko... you look so beautiful Shreya...

 _Shreya was just looking at herself through_ _mirror. She was feeling really happy, but later second realized, it was suppose to her sister, but she took her spot. Nobody can change anything now, as god has written her destiny with Daya and in front of god, everything is null. Tarika was trying to talk to her, but she was lost._

 **Tarika** \- Shreya... Shreya...

 **Shreya** \- Han... Di.. aap kuch keh rahi thi...

 **Tarika** \- Main kab se tumhe awaz de rahi hu... kaha khoyi hui thi...

 **Purvi** \- Kya bhabhi aap bhi naa... abhi-abhi toh inki shaadi hui hai... aur kis ke khayalo mein khoyi hui hogi... ofcourse bhai ke khayalo mein naa. Kyu?

 _Shreya turned red..._

 **Shreya** \- Purvi... tu bhi naa kuch bhi bolti rehti hai...

 _They were talking when they heard Damini coming inside.._

 **Damini** \- Shreya... ready ho ga... _She couldn't finish her_ _sentence as she looked at Shreya. She was looking really pretty. She moved closer to her..._

 **Damini** \- Bohut sundar lag rahi ho. _.. She also took out she kohl and put it behind her ear..._ Kahi kissi ki bazaar na lag jaye.. _._

 _Purvi was giggling..._

 **Purvi** \- Ma, Tarika bhabhi ne bhi Shreya bhabhi ki nazar utari thi... sirf main hi reh gayi hu... main bhi utaar du. _.. Said it with innocent face._

 _They burst out looking at her innocent face..._

 **Tarika** \- Han.. tum bhi utaar do uski nazar...

 _After this, Damini told them to bring Shreya down. They brought her down and made her sit down in the center. One by one ladies came and lift her veil and said some praising words like "aapki bahu bohut sundar hai", "Damini, bahu toh tum chunkar hi layi ho", "lakho mein hai tumhari bahu" something like that and gave Shreya shagun. This ritual was going on till 1 or 2 hours. Once they were done, they had to get ready for reception._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N- I know, it was boring and I admit it! I'm just trying to add something before I bring Siddarth in the story and spoil your mood. I know a lot of you're eager to know why Daya is calling her Shreya, but you have to wait for few more chapters and let me give you a hint - it's not a big reason.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Recap**

Daya and Shivani (Shreya's twins) are getting engaged. Daya doesn't know about Shreya. She is coming back from USA and Shivani wanted to give a surprise to Daya by bringing Shreya in front of him. On their way to airport, they met with an accident. Shreya took a taxi to come home and on her way, she spotted their car in a bad position. She ran there to help the victims. She didn't know it was her sister in that car till she got there. The taxi driver and Shreya took them to hospital. Shreya has never met Daya either. Both, Daya and Shivani were in a critical condition. Here at home, Kiran was getting impatient. She was having wired feeling about something is not right. At hospital, Doctor told Shreya something which made her to break down. She called at her house and told them to come to hospital. After couple days of accident, Kiran and Damini asked Shreya to marry Daya as he is not a position to bear a shock. He still doesn't know what happened to Shivani, in fact nobody ( **My Readers** ) knows what happened to Shivani. In Shreya's opinions, this was not right. For her, she was taking her sister's spot in Daya's life and she doesn't wanted to decieve Daya and her love **Siddarth**. But for sake of Daya's and Damini's life, she got married to Daya. Daya still doesn't know about Shreya. For him, she's his love, Shivani and he's calling her Shreya, but **WHY**? Keep reading...

.

.

.

 _After landing in India, Siddarth's friend ( **Mystery** ) came to pick him up from airport. They both left from there to his friend's house. After getting home, Sid's friend showed him his room and told him to freshen up. Before getting inside the shower, he called on Shreya's phone, but her was saying out of reachable. He tried it again, still no response. Then he went to take shower. After like 30 minutes, he got out and tried to call her again, still same answer. He was getting frustrated. Sid's friend called him outside and they both sat down and started their little conversation. Sid told him about his and Shreya's story. He told him how Shreya's sister and her fiancé met with an accident and what happened next. But all in this conversation, he didn't mention Shreya's name._

 **Sid** \- I hope sab theek ho... mein pichle ek hafte se usse call kar raha hu... lekin uska phone lag hi nahi raha...

 **Friend** \- Tu bina kisi baat par chinta kar raha hai... abhi toh tune kaha ke uski life mein kya kya ho gya hai... pehle uski behen... phir fiance... tu without reason dar raha hai... tu pyaar karta hai naa use...

 **Sid** \- Han... isme koi shak...

 **Friend** \- Tu phir use samjhne ki koshish kar... soch kya haalath honge uske ghar mein... kaise kaise dhoor se guzar rahe honge woh log...

 **Sid** \- Haan... shahid tum theek keh rahe ho... main bhi naa.. bilkul pagal hu...

 **Friend** \- Woh to tu hai... _giggled..._ ek aur baat... aaj raat mere senior ki shaadi ki reception hai.. aur tumhe mere saath chalna hai...

 **Sid** \- Reception...main kaise... I mean main unhe janta bhi nahi aur... aise acha thodi na lagta hai...

 **Friend** \- Koi kuch nahi kahega... bohut sidhe saade log hai... in fact woh sab tumhse milkar honge... main kuch bhi nahi sun-na chachta... tu bas chal raha hai mere saath aur maine unhe baath bhi diya hai ke mera ek dost India aa raha aur unnone hi kaha hai ke tumhe saath lekar aau..

 **Sid** \- Theek hai... jaisi tumhari marzi... lekin usse pehle main thoda aaram karlu...

 **Friend** \- Ok...

 _Here at Singhania house, Shreya was getting ready for reception. Beautician was doing her makeup. After getting her ready, everybody left from her room, except Shreya. She was looking at her own reflection - A new Shreya dressed in a sari and jewelry. She was just looking at herself. Her phone, which was sitting on her bed, was ringing, but she couldn't hear it as it was on silent. Siddarth was flashing on it. She heard the vibration and looked into the mirror and saw her phone was ringing. She turned around and walked to get it. She was about to pick her phone when Purvi and Tarika walked in..._

 **Tarika** \- Shreya... tum ready ho..

 _Shreya turns around and Tarika and Purvi both were adoring Shreya. She was looking so pretty. They walked towards her.._

 **Tarika** \- Bohut ji jaada khoobsurat lag rahi ho... iss pehle koi tumhe nazar lagae... main hi tumhari nazar uttar deti hu...

 _She then did her nazar thing and left from there. Daya was waiting for them outside. As they came out, Daya looked straight at Shreya and couldn't take his eyes off. He was looking at her without_ _blinking his eyes and also without caring about the world. Tarika and Purvi both noticed this, so they decided to pull his leg by winking at each other._

 **Purvi** \- So bhaiya... main soch rahi hu ke hum party yahi khare khare ankho ankho mein kar lete hai...

 _Hearing Purvi, Daya came out of his staring session._

 **Tarika** being sarcastic - Purviiiii... tum yeh kya keh rahi ho... agar hum party yaha manayege toh niche mehmaano ko kya kehenge... ki dulha apni biwi ki ankho mein itna khoya hai ke usse dun duniya ka pta hi nahi... **_To Daya_** \- yeh tumhari shaadi ki reception hai...aur yeh tumhari hi biwi hai... jab tak tum chaho usse ghur sakte ho... lekin abhi nahi... abhi hume niche jana hai.. chale...

 **Daya** with smiling- Chaliye...

 _Daya and Shreya both walked down the stairs with hand in hand. Tarika and Purvi were walking behind them. When they were walking, guests were adorning them. They were looking a perfect couple. After reaching at party hall,_ _Damini and Tarika took them to their reception chair. In the reception party, there_ _were some performances for newly wed couple._ _Reception party was going on in a full swing. Everyone was enjoying the moments. Shreya was looking really pretty. She was wearing a baby pink color sari and let her hair open with soft curls. Daya also wore a black color suit with pink color shirt, looking most dashing and giving a killing look. Shreya was also trying to keep herself cut their wedding cake. Everyone started cheering as it was time for a couple dance. A song with flute sound started in the background..._

 _Daya forwarded his hand for dance and Shreya as a lady, put her hand in his and everyone was cheering_ _and they left for dance floor._

 _While walking towards dance floor..._

 **Tujhe dekh dekh sona**

 **Tujhe dekh dekh sona...**

 _On Dance floor...Daya put on his hands around her waist and Shreya put her hands on Daya's shoulders._

 **Tujhe dekh kar hain jagna**

 **Maine yeh zindagani**

 **Sang tere bitaani**

 **Tujhmein basi hain meri jaan haai**

 _Shreya's eyes didn't leave the floor. She was keep looking down. She didn't have courage to look into Daya's eyes. Daya was keep looking at her._

 **Jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Jaayen**

 **Faded...**

 _Jiya dhadak dhadak_

 _Jiya dhadak dhadak_

 _Jiya dhadak dhadak_

 _Jaayen_

 **Daya** \- Shreya...

 _Shreya doesn't utter a word. She's still looking down. Daya then put his hand under her chin and lifts it and looks at her face. Shreya's eyes were closed. She was looking damn gorgeous._

 **Daya** \- Shreya... tum janti ho kya... main iss duniya ka sabse khushnasib insaan hu.. aur waise ho bhi kyu naa... mere paas duniya ki sabse khoobsurat.. nah khoobsurat nahi gorgeous, pretty, charming, attractive, and masha-allah jaisi larki meri life mein hain.

 _Hearing this Shreya opened her eyes and looked at Daya. Actually both were looking at each other. They were lost in other world. Somehow, Shreya came out the eye locked session. A smile popped out on her face. She was feeling happy hearing some praising words from Daya. An idea popped out in her brain to pull Daya's, she asked Daya while looking down..._

 **"** Daya... woh abhi aapne kaha ke duniya ki sabse khoobsurat nahi... _now looking straight into Daya's eyes with mischiefing smile..._..gorgeous, pretty, charming, attractive, and masha-allah jaisi larki meri life mein hain..."

 **Daya** \- Han... sahi toh kaha hai...

 **Shreya** \- Main bas yeh kehna chachti hu ki... yeh sab words abhi jo apne kahe hai... kya woh mere liye the... ya phir sab alag alag larkiyan hai... _said with playing smile_

 _Daya noticed her playing smile and got it that she's pulling his leg. So, he decided to add more fuel in the fire..._

 **Daya** _with innocent face -_ Actually Shreya... tum ne sahi pehchana... yeh sab words alag alag larkiyo ke liye the... tumhare liye toh... masha-allah tha... kya hua tumhe pasand nahi aaya... agar nahi aaya.. toh hum koi naya word choose kar lenge... theek hai na.. bas tumhe pasand aana chachiye...

 **Shreya** _who was now boiling_ \- Kya kaha apne... new word han...main toh bas apko sher rahi thi... par aap toh serious hi le gye... apni girlfriend ginane lage...mujhe nahi karna apke saath dance wance... main jaa rahi hu.. choriye mujhe...

 _Shreya tried to leave but Daya pulled her back._

 **Daya** \- Are Shreya... kya kar rahi ho... gussa kyu ho rahi ho...main bhi toh bas mazak kar raha tha... jaise tum kar rahi thi... aur kuch bhi nahi... meri life mein sirf aur sirf ek hi larki hai... jo iss samhe meri saath meri baaho mein hai...

 **Kabse hai dil mein mere armaan kai ankahe**

 **Kabse hai dil mein mere armaan kai ankahe**

 **Inko tu sunle aaja chaahat ke rang chadha jaa**

 **Inko tu sunle aaja chaahat ke rang chadha jaa**

 **Kehna kabhi to mera maan haai**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Jaayen**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **jiya dhadak dhadak**

 **Jaayen**

 _Daya and Shreya were lost so lost in each other eyes that they didn't even realize that song was ended. They came out of their eye locking session as they heard clapping sound. Both were feeling embarrassed. They both walked to where other family members were standing. Shreya went straight to Tarika and hides her face in her hair. Everyone was pulling their legs._

 **Abhijeet** \- Bhai... ganna toh kab ka khatam ho gya tha...

 **Tarika** \- Lekin... aise log hai... jine music ki bhi zarurat nahi hoti.. _winked at Shreya..._ Kyu Purvi... sahi kaha naa mein...

 **Purvi** \- Bilkul sahi kaha bhabhi... I hope mujhe bhi koi aisa pyaar karne wala mile... main bhi uske saath uski ankho mein kho jaau...aur duniya ki choro...

 **Tarika** \- Aai hai... dekho toh isko kitni jaldi pardi hai... Abhijeet Daya jaldi se iske liye bhi larka dundna shuru kardo...

 _They were laughing, teasing, and enjoying the moments. Shreya was on cloud nine. Kiran also noticed Shreya's smile. Her smile which was lost after Shivani's death. Now, she is back to a normal Shreya, who loves to laugh. Kiran's eyes became teary, something like khushi ke_ _assu. Tarika saw her mom crying and moved to her..._

 **Tarika** \- Kya hua ma... itne khusi ki moke par aap ro rahi hai...

 **Kiran** \- Main roh kaha rahi hu... yeh toh bas khushi ke aasu hai...Shreya ko aise haste khelte dekh kar aanke bhar aayi...kuch din pehle toh woh jaise hasna hi bhul gayi thi...

 **Tarika** \- Maa...ab jo bhi hu.. usse koi badal tho nahi sakta...janti hu sabse jaada dukh Shreya ko hua hai aur ho bhi kyu naa.. Shivani uske shareer ka ek hisa tha... judwa behne thi...shareer ko dard toh hota hai naa jab aap usse uska ek part alag kardo... dekhiye naa... aaj kitna khushi ka moka hai... hamari Shreya phir se has rahi hai.. muskraa rahi ho...aur agar Shreya ne apko aise dekh liye... kahi phir se uski hasi gayab naa ho jaye...

Kiran - Main bas yehi chahti hu ke Shreya hamesha aise hi hasti muskraati rahe... aur kuch nahi...

 **Tarika** \- Maa...aap gabraye mat... jab tak Daya hai uske saath... woh hamesha asie hi muskraati rahegi... aap chinta mat kijiye...aur main bhi hu naa uske saath...

 **Kiran** \- Janti hu tumhare rehte yaha... woh jaldi se uss hadse ko bhul jaiygi...

 **Tarika** \- Maa... chale isse pehle koi aapko aise dekh...

 _They both went back to where whole family was standing. Shreya saw them coming back._

 **Shreya** \- Di, maa... aap kaha chali gayi thi...

 **Tarika** \- Kahi bhi nahi... hum yahi the... kyu kuch hua kya...

 **Shreya** \- Kuch bhi nahi... bas aap naa mere saath rahiye... aap janti hai... mere liye yeh jab naya hai...

 _Tarika and Kiran both looked and smiled at each other._

 **Shreya** with innocent face - Aap dono aise muskraa kyu rahe ho...

 **Kiran** \- Kuch nahi bas teri iss masumeet par has rahe hai...Tarika nahi toh kya hua Purvi hai naa tumhare saath...

 **Shreya** \- Haan hai toh... phir bhi...

 _Like this, they continued their conversation. Purvi also joined them._

 _Rajat and Sachin finally made their entry. They both walked to where Daya, Abhijeet, and other CID team were standing. Daya saw them coming._

 **Daya** \- Finally... tum dono ko aane ka time mil hi gya...

 **Rajat** \- We are really sorry sir... traffic mein fas gaye the...

 **Sachin** \- Han sir.. iss bhar maaf kardijiye... aainda iss kabhi nahi hoga...

 **Daya** \- Theek hai... aage se deyan rakna...

 **Rajat/Sachin** \- Congratulations sir...

 **Daya** \- Thank you so much...

 **Rajat** \- Sir... aapki wife kaha hai... suna hai bohut khoobsurat hai... humse nahi milayege...

 **Abhijeet** \- Rajat... thoda sabar rakho... milate hain tumhe tumhare Daya sir ki biwi se... ik minute...

 _Abhijeet looked around for Shreya and he spots her with other ladies. He calls her to come over here. Shreya who hesitates, ask Tarika to come with her. They both go there and meet Rajat and Sachin._

 **Daya** \- Shreya... yeh hai Rajat aur yeh hai Sachin... CID se...

 **Rajat/Sachin** \- Congratulations ma'am...

 **Rajat** \- Waise ma'am... agar main apse kuch kahu... toh aap bura toh nahi manegi...

 **Shreya** \- Kahiye... nahi manogi...

 **Rajat** \- Aap bohut khoobsurat hai... maine kya sab ne aapki bohut tareef suni hai...

 **Abhijeet** \- Daya... dekh raha hai kya... tumhara junior tumhare hi saamne tumhari biwi ke saath flirt kar raha hai...

 **Tarika** \- Abhijeet... iss flirt karna nahi... tareef karna kehte hai... aur Rajat pagal nahi hai.. Shreya ke saath flirt karke...usse Daya ke haatho pitna thodi hai... kyu Rajat...

 **Rajat** \- Haan

 **Daya** \- Rajat daro maat...nahi pituga tumhe.. galat thodi naa kaha tumne... meri Shreya jaisa to koi bhi nahi...jitni tareef karlo Shreya ki utni kam hai... main janta hu Shreya sirf meri hai aur kisi ki nahi...

 **Tarika** \- Daya... tum bhi naa... kahi par bhi shuru ho jaate ho...

 _They were laughing and enjoying. Shreya was smiling and laughing, but unaware of the fact that a storm is coming towards her..._

 **Daya** \- Aare Rajat tumhara woh dost nahi aaya... meine kaha tha naa ke use saath lekar jaroor anaa...

 **Rajat** \- ( **Yes! Rajat is the mystery friend)** \- Aaya hai naa sir... woh usse kisi ka phone aa gya tha... aata hi hoga... _He turns around and sees him coming_... woh raha...

 _Daya turns toward the door and sees him coming. Shreya also turns to look at the door and_ _gets a biggest shock of her life as she sees Siddarth walking towards them. She is shocked and overwhelmed. She kinda felt herself stuck in a storm. A storm that is coming in her life. She doesn't know how to face Siddarth. While walking Siddarth also saw her. He was happy to see Shreya, but also was wondering what she's doing here? He finally gets there and was looking at Shreya..._

 **Rajat** \- Finally tum aa gaye... aao mein tumhe apne senior se milata hu... **To Daya** \- Daya sir... yeh Siddarth hai mera dost... jiske baare mein meine bthaya tha... aur Sid.. yeh Daya sir hai... jinki abhi abhi shaadi hui hai...aur yeh hai inke wife Shreya...

Hearing Shreya's name, the color of his face got faded. He _was shocked seeing her as Mrs. Shreya Daya Singhania. He somehow felt deceived in love. Shreya promised him she will get married to him only, but she broke her promise. According to Sid's point of view, Shreya cheated him. His eyes turned red with all hate. He forwarded his hand to congratulate Daya..._

 **Sid** \- Congratulations... Mr. Singhania.

 **Daya** \- Thanks man...

 _Siddarth turned his eyes towards Shreya and Shreya could see hatred in his eyes as they were red..._

"You too Mrs. Singhania..."

 _Shreya with shocked face..._

"Th...thank you.."

 **Daya** \- Rajat Sachin...jao tum log kuch kha lo... party enjoy karo...

 **Sachin** \- Ok sir.. chale...

 _Sid who was lost in his thoughts, didn't hear Rajat..._

 **Rajat** \- Sid.. Sid...

 _With this, he came out of his trance and looked at Daya and Rajat..._

 **Sid** \- Han...

 **Rajat** \- Kaha khoye ho tum... main kab se tumhe awaz laga raha hu...

 **Sid** \- Han... kahi bhi nahi... bas junhi... tum kuch keh rahe the...

 **Rajat** \- Han... chale kuch kha le...

 _They left from there. They went to drink section and Sid ordered a wine for him. Sid's eyes were on Shreya. Shreya also could feel Sid's eyes on her._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N - HOLA! I'm back and I'm extremely sorry for being tooooo late. I had finals in December and then I went home to stay with my family as I live in a hostel. I never got time to update it. Now, Christmas break is over and I'm back in a hostel and also back to normal life. Hopefully, you will get a regular update.**

 **How's was the chapter? A lot of you** **were eager for Siddarth's entry. Here you go. He's here now. Lets see what impact will his entry make on Dareya's life? One more thing, may be some of you are confused by how Rajat didn't figure out that it was Shreya while talking to Sid. Let me make it clear, only Shreya's family and Daya's family knows about the twins.**

 **Also, I wanted my readers to enjoy Dareya's dance, that's why I gave all little details I could give! Hope you guys enjoyed it and forgave me :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _Rajat and Sid left from there. They went to drink section and Sid ordered a wine for him. Sid's eyes were on Shreya. Shreya also could feel Sid's eyes on her._

 _She was standing lost in her thoughts when Tarika came up to her..._

"Shreya, yaha akeli kyu khari ho... tumhara deewana pati to udar klara hai... kab se tumhe dond raha hai... chalo mere saath."

 _Tarika dragged Shreya with her and they walked towards Daya and family. She was moving along with Tarika but her mind was occupied with something else... she was so worried what if Daya comes to know the truth now... No she_ _won't let Daya come to know of anything until he is fully recovered... she can't take any risk._

 **Purvi** \- Bhai... yeh koi party hui... na koi nach ganna... logo ko bhi toh pta chalna chaiye ke CID ke sher ki shaadi ka reception...

 **Abhijeet** \- Han yeh baat sach kahi hai Purvi ne...

 **Tarika** \- Chalo phir der kis baat ki...

 _They left for dance floor, except Shreya. She was still thinking about the consequences. Tarika saw her standing by herself. She came back to her._

"Shreya.. kya baat hai.. main kab se tumhe khoye khoye dekh rahi hu... sab kuch theek toh hai na...

 **Shreya** (with hesitation) - Ha.. han di... sab kuch theek hai... bas yuhi...

 **Tarika** \- Tu sach keh rahi hai... dekh agar koi baat hai jo tujhe preshan kar rahi hai.. toh bta na... sahid main koi help kardu...

 **Shreya** (holding Tarika's hand) - Trust me di... koi baat nahi hai...agar hogi.. toh main zaroor apko btaugi...

 **Tarika** \- Theek hai agar tu bol rahi.. toh phir chal mere saath... yeh party tumhare li hai.

 _They both joined other family members on the dance floor. **Say na say na** was playing in background. With a smile, she joined Daya. Everyone was enjoying except Shreya. She was still thinking about her meeting with Siddarth. On other side, Siddarth saw her dancing happily with her husband and this was making his blood boil. He was feeling cheated and wants his __answers from her for deceiving him. He got up and walked towards dance floor._ _From where Siddarth came in and caught Shreya hand. Shreya was looking at him. She was so horrified what if her family sees her with him._

 **Shreya** \- Sid kya kar rahe ho... haath chodo mera...

 _But Sid didn't pay any heed and forcefully, he dragged her while other were lost and enjoying their dance. Shreya tried to protest, but Sid was being adamant. He wasn't in mood of listening. He was so mad at her. Right now, all he wants his answers. Why did she leave him? What happened to all those promises she made to him? Was that all was a lie? She made fool out of him and this was making his blood boil. He dragged her_ _out in the lawn. After reaching there, Shreya snatched her hand from his and was looking at him. With his hand pressure, he left some marks on her hand. Shreya could see hatred in his eyes towards her, but she knew it that she has to face him now or in future. She was ready to face the consequences. After with some courage, she said.._

 _"_ Sid _..."_

 _But before she could go further, Siddarth raised his hand in air..._

 _"Oh I see tumhe ab tak mera naam yaad hai Shreya? Mere pyaar_ mein aisi kaun si kami reh gayi thi Shreya... jo tumhe itna bada kadam uthaya... kyu mere saath itna bada khel khela...

 **Shreya** (stammering) - S..Sid.. meri baat toh suno...

 **Sid** \- Ab aur kya bolna baaki reh gya hai...sab kuch toh tum bol chuki ho... aur han kar bhi chuki ho...

 _He walked towards her and grabbed her from her shoulders. They both were looking at each other._

"Tum toh.. mujhe pyaar karti thi na... toh phir yeh sab (shouting) KYA hai... "

 _Shreya was so horrified with his outburst. She never saw his this look. She could see so much hatred like he will kill her right now for marrying Daya._

 **Shreya** \- S..Sid... meri pehle puri baat toh suno...

 _Shreya tried to talk, he didn't let her..._

 **Sid** \- NO... pehle mujhe mere swalo ka jawab chahiye... kyu kiya aisa mere saath... kyu itna bada dhoka diya mujhe kyu... kya kami reh gayi thi mere pyaar mein... jo tumhe ne aisa kiya... jawab do mujhe...

 _Sid was holding her shoulders really tightly ….._ _tears were flowing from her eyes…_ _Saying that he left her shoulders._

 **Shreya** \- Sid... agar tum mujhe bolne ka moka doge.. tabhi main kuch bolugi na...Main janti hu ke tumhara gussa jaaees... hor hona bhi chahiye... par main kya karti... haalat aise ho gye the ki mujhe yeh shaadi karni parhi... main chah kar bhi na na keh sakhi...Us accident ke baad Daya ki halat theek nahi thi... doctor ne kaha ke woh kisi bhi tra ka shock bardaash nahi kar sakege... aur aise mein hum hune Shivanii ke bare mein bhi nahi bta sakte... sab ne mujhe kaha ke main Shivani ban kar Daya ke samne rahu... lekin mujhe nahi pta tha ke halat aur bigarh jaiyege...phir Daya ki mom ke saath hadsa... aise mein sab ne mujhe yeh shaadi karne ko kaha...

 **Sid** \- Sab ne kaha aur tum mangi... kya baat hai Shreya... manana parega tumhe...

 **Shreya** \- Tum pehle meri puri baat toh suno... main nahi chahti thi ke kisi ke jaan jaye aur woh bhi meri wajah se... main apni family khona nahi chahti thi... Sid... aur issi liye mujhe Daya se shaadi karni pari...

 **Sid** \- Ik... Ik min... abhi tumne kaha ke Daya ko Shivani ka sach nahi pta hai.. toh phir woh tumhe Shreya (shouting) KYU bula raha hai?

 **Shreya** (stammering) - Si... Sid... main btati hun na...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After Dareya's wedding date was fixed, everything was going fine. Shreya's parents and Singhania family were sitting together in Singhania house. Daya was taking rest in his room as he just got discharged from hospital. Whole family was preparing for their wedding. They were talking about the things they need for wedding. Here in room, Daya was getting bored, so he decided to join other family members. When he stepped outside of his room he_ _heard Kiran and Damini calling Shivani Shreya. He was shocked and confused why they are calling Shivani Shreya. He never heard Shreya name before. In order to clear his confusion, he_ _asked..._

"Yeh Shreya kon hai..."

 _Hearing his voice, everyone was shocked. Whole family who was siting, stood up. Kiran and Damini realized the blunder they caused. They were like what to do now. So in order to distract Daya, Abhijeet_ _randomly said..._

"Are Daya... tum uth gaye... tumhe toh aaram karna chahiye naa...doctor ne mna kiya hai jaada gumhne phirne se..."

 **Daya** \- Han... woh actually room mein bore ho raha tha.. toh socha ke bahar aakar sabke saath baitha hu..."

 _Damini walked towards Daya "_ Waha kyu khare ho... aao na.."

 _She brought Daya to the living room. Everyone was relieved now, as they were finally able to distract Daya, but they were wrong. After taking his seat, he again asked..._

"Are Maa.. main toh puchna he bhul gya... yeh Shreya kon hai... pehle kabhi yeh naam nahi suna..."

 _They again freaked out. Kiran raised her voice to cover their mistake..._

"Woh beta... hum tumhari aur Shivani ki shaadi ki baat kar rahe hai... agar tumhe pta nahi toh hum tumhe bta de ki Shivani ka dosra naam bhi hai... kabhi kabhi hum use pyaar se Shreya bhi bhulate hai...

 **Daya** \- Shreya... woh kyu...

 **Kiran** \- Woh kya hua na.. ik baar bachpan mein Tarika ke muh se Shivani ki jagah Shreya nikal gya tha... phir tabhi se ise Shivani and Shreya bhulate hai...

 _Everyone was wondering whether Daya will believe or not on this story_

 **Daya** \- Shreya... lovely name... Shivani tumne mujhe pehle btaya kyu nahi ke tumhara ik aur naam hai...

 _Shreya who was lost, couldn't think of anything..._

 **Damini** \- Daya...sahid bachi tumhe btana bhul gayi hogi... shaadi ke chakkar mein...

 **Shreya** \- Sahid han...

 **Daya** \- Its okay... agar tum bhul gayi... lekin aaj se mein bhi tumhe Shreya keh kar bhulagu... Shreya is a pretty name

 **Tarika** \- Han kyu nahi Daya... Shreya tumhari hi hai.. jo marzi bhulao use...

 _With this, everyone was relieved that Daya believed on their story. They were also scared what if Daya figured out the truth, but thanks to Kiran. Abhijeet took Daya somewhere while other family stayed there. Shreya couldn't believe what her mom said._

 **Shreya** \- Maa... yeh apne kya kiya... apne Daya se jooth kyu kaha

 **Kiran** \- Toh aur main kya kehti... Shreya. Mujhe jo sahi lga woh meine keh diya...

 **Shreya** \- Lekin maa jooth bolne ki kya jaroort thi... hum sach bhi toh bta sakte the...

 **Kiran** \- Sach bta de use... janti hai naa doctor ne kya kaha tha...

 **Shreya** \- Main jaanti hu maa... phir bhi... is rishte ki buniaad hi jooth se shuru hui hai... aur pta nahi kya kya jooth bolne hoge... ik na ik din Daya ko iss sach ka pta chalna hai na..

 _Damini came forward and took Shreya's hands in her hand..._

"Shreya... hum mante hai ke humne Daya se jooth bola hai.. aur tumhara kehna bhi bilkul sahi hai... lekin beta kehta hai naa agar jooth kisi ki blaai ke liye bola jaye toh woh jooth nahi mana jata... aur rahi baat use sach pta chalne ki toh woh tum humpar chod do.. hum usse sach shipa rahe hai na... toh hum hi use use jawab denge... waqt aane par hum use sach bta denge...aur mujhe pora vishwas hai ke hum jaroor maaf kar dega..."

 **Shreya** \- Aap sab ko to woh maaf kar denge... kya woh mujhe maaf kar paiyge... mere iss jooth ko... yeh shaadi ka pavitra bandhan bhi une jooth lage ga..."

 _They didn't have no answers to Shreya's questions._

 **PRESENT**

 _She was interrupted by Sid's sarcastic clap clap clap..._

"Wah Shreya wah... kya story sunai hai... (sarcastically) kitne din lage yeh story ready karne mein...hu... iske liye tumhe toh Oscar milna chahiye..."

 **Shreya** (shocked) - Siddarth... tum yeh kya keh rahe ho... tum yeh story lag rahi hai... tum mano ya na mano yehi sach hai.."

 **Sid** (angrily) - Toh aur kya kahu... kya main tumhe pagal dikta hu... ( holding her face tightly) kya main pagal hu.. jo main tumhari yeh bnai hui kahani par yakeen karlu... waise Shreya ek baat toh batao...

 _Shreya couldn't believe on her ears...she was really hurt but more than physically Shreya felt more hurt emotionally at his remark….how could he think that I played with his feeling.. what i told him is a lie... how could he..._

 **Sid** (wicked smile) - Aise kya dekh rahi ho Shreya... jo sach hai wahi keh rahu na...mujhe toh ab yeh lag raha hai ke woh accident bhi kahi tumhi toh ni karvaya hoga... taki Shivani tumhare raste se hath jaaye aur Daya tumhara ho jaye hana...Kya yehi sab tumhare maa baap ne sikha hai.. ke kaise apne behn ke pati par dore dalte haii

 _Before he could go further, a tight slap came on his face. Shreya was so furious. How could he think that I caused that accident? How dare he to talk about her parents. Why he is dragging them in this conversation._

 **Shreya** \- BAS! ab aur kuch nahi... bohut kuch bol chuki aur sun chuki... ab aur nahi... bohut koshish karli tumhe sach btane ke... liken tumhe toh ab bhi yehi lagta hai ke main jooth bol rahi hu... to theek hai.. mujhe tumhe kuch bhi nahi btna hai... mujhe yakeen nahi hota ki maine tum jaise insaan se pyaar kiya... thank god waqt rehte mujhe tumhari ghatiya soch ka pta chal gya.. ab tak mujhe yeh lag raha tha ki sach jaan kar tum mujhe samjoge... mera saath doge... lekin nahi... main galat thi... Thank you so much Siddarth meri iss galat mehmi ko door karne ki liye...

 **Sid** \- Tumne mujhe haath utha kar acha nahi kiya Shreya... iska jawab tumhe bohut mehnga parega...

 **Shreya** (with attitude) - Shounk se dena...

 _Saying that she left from there._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N - I know I was vanished from this site for almost 4 months. I'm extremely sorry for that. It took me forever to right this chapter. I don't know if you gonna like this chapter or not. I tried my best to write Sid's dialogues . Also you finally know the reason why Daya is calling her Shreya. I hope now all relieved now. I told you it's not a big reason! And sorry NO DAaREya scene in this chapter, but from next chapters, y'all will get to see DaReya romance.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Shreya came back inside and saw her family enjoying. Her state wasn't good at all and before anyone sees her in this state, s_ _he went to washroom. In washroom, she cried her heart out. She couldn't believe what Sid said to her. His cheap words were still ringing in her ears. She wiped off her tears and looked at mirror._

 **Shreya** \- Ab main bilkul bhi nahi rohungi... aur bhi us insaan ki liye jise mere yeh anshu joothe lagte... bilkul nahi...

 _She comes out of the washroom and walks toward her family._

 **Daya** \- Shreya... kaha chali gayi thi.. mein kabse tumhe dond raha hu...

 **Shreya** \- Woh Daya... main washroom gyi thi...

 **Tarika** \- Daya meine kaha tha ki woh washroom gyi hogi...

 **Purvi** \- Kya bhai aap bhi naa... ab bhabhi ko washroom jane ki liye bhi apki permission leni paregi...

 _Everyone laughed at her comment. Finally, party came to an end. Everyone retired to their room as they were tired as hell._

 **Shreya** \- Han Daya...

 _Shreya was standing in front of mirror, taking off her jewelry. Daya came and stood behind her. Both were looking at each other through mirror. Daya puts his hands on her arms and slowly-slowly bought his hands upwards and stopped right below her shoulders. They still were looking at each other. Daya kissed her earlobe and she felt shiver in her body and closed her eyes._ _Then suddenly Daya put his hands on her shoulder._

 **Shreya** \- Ouch...

 _She felt hurt as Daya touched her shoulder where Sid had held tightly..._

 **Daya** \- Shreya kyu hua... tum theek toh ho naa...

 **Shreya** \- Han Daya... theek hu main...bas kuch lag gya tha...

 **Daya** \- Shreya, tumhe careful hone chahiye tha... chalo aao main balm lga du...

 _Shreya was horrified what if Daya sees Sid's hand print on her shoulders._

 **Shreya** \- No... mera matlab Daya mamuli si chot hai... apne aap theek ho jaiyegi...

 **Daya** \- No... tum chalo mere saath.. _._

 _Daya made Shreya sat on the bed and got some balm to apply on her bruise. He was sitting behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder and with his touch, Shreya closed her eyes. He_ _carefully moved her hair and slightly tilt her blouse. Shreya's eyes were still closed. He applied balm on her bruise and after applying, he kissed on her bruise and Shreya felt a tear coming down her eyes thinking how the man she loved gave her bruises and this man whom she respects a lot but doesn't love him, but she promised herself that she will move on now and will give him all the love she has... seeing his concern Shreya's heart melt. She turned around and hugged him tightly._

 **Daya** \- Kya baat hai Shreya... bohut pyaar aa raha hai mujh par...

 _Shreya didn't say anything. She was just wanted to hug him. Both stayed like for 5-10 minutes. After that, Shreya realized their position. She tried to move, but Daya wasn't moving._

 **Shreya** \- Daya...

 **Daya** \- Hmm...

 **Shreya** \- Chodiye na...

 **Daya** \- No Shreya... aise hi baathi raho na... acha lag raha hai...baar baar issa mauka thodi milega...

 **Shreya** \- Daya chodiye mujhe... jaane dijiye na...

 _Daya was like no. Shreya was a smirk on her face, said..._

 _"Ma, aap yaha par..."_

 _Hearing_ _that, Daya quickly released her from hug and looked towards door, but nobody was there. Shreya quickly ran to bathroom._

 **Daya** \- Shreyaaaa... kaha baag kar jaogi... vapis toh yahi aana hoga...

 _After like 30 minutes, both were on lying on bed. Shreya was lost in her thoughts and Daya was caressing her hair. While caressing he asked..._

"Shreya... tum pehle ki tarah nose ring kyu nahi pehnati...

 _Shreya was shocked and was wondering how come Daya knows about nose ring..._

"Da.. Daya... apko kaise pta ke... main nose ring pehnati thi.."

 **Daya** \- Shreya... aaj se do saal pehle... meine tumhe dekha tha... tumne silver color ki nose ring pehni hui thi aur pink color ka suit... cham cham baarish par rahi thi...aur tumhari khoobsurati kehr utha rahi thi...tum road ke side par khadi thi aur lift mang rahi thi... aur ise pehle main ata koi idiot aa gya aur tum uske saath chali gyi... agar uss din meine der naa ki hoti na.. toh ab tak humari shaadi aur bache bhi ho gaye hote...

 **Shreya** _was stunned_ \- Sache mein Daya...apko pura yakeen hai... ke woh mein thi...

 **Daya** \- Haan Shreya.. mujhe ache se yaad hai.. woh tumhi thi.. uske baad main tumhe dondta raha aur finally jaake tum mujhe mili... woh bhi Tarika bhabhi ke ghar mein... phir meine Tarika se baat ki aur tumahre ghar par rishta bijwaya and all that.

 _After blabbering for sometime, he fell asleep holding Shreya's hand. Shreya was shocked hearing this. She was more shocked that he saw her instead of Shivani. At that time, Shivani was in USA and she was in India. That means he never loved Shivani. He was in love with her from the beginning and mistook Shivani to be Shreya as they were identical twins. Shreya realized how much Daya loves her and think about that tears started flowing from her eyes and started remembering that rainy day._

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Shreya was talking on the phone as her car broke down. It was raining heavily, so she tried to look around for a taxi, but her wasn't helping her.. just then her phone rang.._

 **Shreya** \- Hello.. haan di.. main aa rahi hu.. par car kharb ho gyi hai...aur upar se baarish bhi par rahi hai...

 **Tarika** \- Shreya... tu hai kaha iss waqt... _then Shreya told her whereabouts_...Tu wahi ruk abhijeet wahi par hai... main use kehti hu tumhe pick karne ke liye...

 **Shreya** \- That will be wonderful... thank you Di...

 _She hung up the phone and like in 2 minutes, Abhijeet was there and she left with him and after few days later, she left for USA too._

 **PRESENT**

 _Shreya closed her eyes as tears were coming out of her eyes remembering the night and Daya's love for her... how is she suppose to give him the love he deserves. He loves her so much and thinking about all these, Shreya fell asleep due to tiredness._

 **o-o-o**

 _It's been two weeks since their marriage and Siddarth incident. From that day onwards, Shreya promised herself not to think about Sid anymore, she will commit herself only to Daya. She took very good care of Daya and the whole family and Daya was also getting better as well._ _Shreya was awake early. Daya was still sleeping. She turned slightly so that she could see the clock on the night stand. It was showing 5.45 AM. Turning back towards Daya, she saw him sleeping peacefully holding her hand tightly. Slowly, she freed her hand from him. Once her hand was free, she got up from the bed and stood up. She looked at him and a pretty smile came to her face. Bending down, she adjusted the comforter around him and kissed his forehead. She still remember how she asked Daya to give her sometime to take their relation to another step and how he without saying anything agreed with her._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **A/N - I had finals and now I'm done with college. From now on, hopefully you'll get regular update. I also started another Dareya story too. Hope you like that one too. How was the chapter? I know it was short, but please bear it.** **Btw I don't know if you remember, I mentioned the rainy part in the 1st chapter and this was it.**


End file.
